You Know Nothing About Me
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Hinata is bound to live with loneliness due to her eyes, and her family's past. Her friends convince her to go to a club one night and their she meets a man with ocean blue eyes. Meeting him sets her in a trance, makes her feel ways she has never felt before. But they only meet once, its not like they will meet again. Right?
1. Mystery Blue Eyes

**Hey lovelies, I had put a story on earlier today, but my Naruhina feels are pretty extreme right now. I hope you enjoy this! It will be longer, I just hope I don't over do it and make it longer then it should be lol, Love you guys and enjoy my new story! **

**(Hey lovelies, I have been inactive for a while and I do apologize. I decided to edit this story and fix it up because I don't feel satisfied with it. I am hoping to put up another chapter and hopefully reach the end before Christmas. Hah, like that will happen. But anyway, Please reread if you read it already and if you are new to my story, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't Own NARUTO**

**Chapter 1- Mysterious Blue Eyes**

"Finally, time to relax" Said a young voice. The young girl walked through the door of her apartment. She placed her bag on the ground and walked into her living room. She looked at the time and yawned. It was 8 p.m on a Saturday night. It was too early to go to bed and too late to get into anything time consuming. So what's the next best thing? Listening to music and browsing the internet. The young girl made her way to her room. She took off a black polo shirt, as well as black slacks. She undid her navy blue hair from its bun and let it fall down her back. She grabbed a black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She walked to the kitchen and warmed up some water. She scrolled through her phone as she waiting for her microwave to beep. She saw pictures of friends and family dressed up; she assumed they were going out tonight. She rolled her eyes at the thought. After a minute or so she put her phone into her pocket and grabbed the cup of hot water from the microwave. She made her way back to her room. As she placed the tea on the table, she grabbed her laptop and sat down in her bed. She put a blanket on her lap as the cold November breeze made into her room. She grabbed the cup sitting on her night table and took a sip. She smiled as the herbal green tea tainted her taste buds. For her, this was the best way to spend a Saturday night.

Some would rather party, as others like to sit at home, in their room, enjoying the peace of their home; girls like Hyuga Hinata. After a long, loud day at the café, her quiet home was just the place she wanted to be. Sadly, her girlfriends weren't going to let her slide, not this week. Her girlfriends loved to go club hopping and that just wasn't her thing. Not that she didn't love a party once it a while, she just knew it was smarter and safer to stay in; for reasons she rather not explain. She pushed those thought to the side and put her headphones on. Her music began to blast in her ears as she scrolled through one of her favorite blogging websites. When she was in this state, their was no getting through to her. As content as she was, little did she realize, her peace was soon going to be interrupted.

"She is coming out with us and that's that! She has bailed the last few weekends!" A girl yelled obnoxiously loud. She walked up the stairs in her black heels as her blonde hair swayed side to side. The girls behind her shook their heads as they watched their friend make her way up the stairs.

"We wouldn't have her go up any stairs in that outfit" Said on brunette.

"You got that right said a young pinkette" The woman they were talking about Yamanaka Ino. She has been best friends with Hinata since middle school. She was a boy crazy and a fashionista. Her light blue eyes pierced behind her.

"I can hear you!" She yelled. The other girls sweat dropped.

"Maybe she isn't interested. She could be tired you know" Said the brunette. She had been friends with Hinata ever since grade school. She was very spunky and had no problem beating the shit out of anyone. She loved a party just as much as the next girl, but she always tried to bail Hinata out. She knew why she didn't like coming out but sometimes a girl needs to let loose. She was torn between helping her or helping Ino. She sighed as she walked up the stairs behind Ino, trying to reason with her.

"Its Saturday! She cant just spend it cooped up in her room" Said the pinketee. Her name is Haruno Sakura, she had emerald green eyes and pink baby gum hair. She has been best friends with Ino since they were in their mothers stomachs. She was petite but could throw a punch better than any guy. She was smart, beautiful, a fighter, and one of the most respected doctors in the medical field. Even a doctor needed a break once in a while!

As they made their way to the front of Hinata's apartment, a loud burp was heard from behind them. The girls sighed as they looked behind them.

"Nice of you to join us Temari." Ino said as she fanned the smell away.

"Yea what ever, why are we bothering this poor girl again?" Temari remarked as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She scanned the girls with her dark blue eyes. She sighed as she ran a hand through her sand color hair.

"We need to have her come out!" Ino yelled as she began to bang on the door. "Hinata!" She yelled. "Hinata I know you're in there! I hear your music!" Ino exclaimed as she banged on the door. Hinata was oblivious to the world, so the banging on the door did not phase her one bit.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"Yes?" Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"Text her right now!" Tenten sighed in defeat and began to text Hinata.

Hinata was put our of her trance as she felt her phone vibrate next to her. She looked down at it and saw a message from Tenten. She tilted her head and read it.

'_Hey Hinata, Um we are outside your door and Ino is trying to take you to the club, she is not taking no for an answer..'_

Hinata sighed and took off her headphones. She heard the bangs on the door. She got up and went to her door. She turned the knob and watched Ino hit the floor.

"You do know the door was unlocked right?" Hinata remarked as she watched the Blonde get up from the floor.

"Well then…" Ino said as she brushed her self off. She pointed her finger at Hinata. "You are coming with us to the club and no if, what's , or buts about it!"

"B-But I can afford to-"

"Yes you can, Saturday night is free night for girls, free drinks and admission!" Sakura said as she pointed to a flyer. Temari and Tenten sighed at their friends antics. A respected Doctor and respected fashion artist acting like this; who would of known. Hinata sighed. Before she could protest she saw Tenten's pleading eyes. Hinata could never say no to her. She sighed in defeat, maybe one night wont kill her. Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke.

"F-Fine I'll go…" She said.

"Yes! Alright girls lets get her dressed." Ino yelled as she made her way to Hinata's room.

"D-Dressed, do we have to go through his every-"

"YES!" Ino and Sakura yelled. They dragged Hinata to her room. Tenten followed behind as she shook her head. Temari made her way to Hinata's kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She made her way to the couch and began to guzzle it down.

"I'll just sit here and wait then" She said as let her head hit the back of the couch.

The girls were in the room, stripping Hinata down. Temari couldn't help but feel bad for her, but hey Ino was a very pushy girl.

"W-Wait a minute G-Guys I can dress my self" She said in protest. The girls ignored her plea and began teasing and messing with her hair. Hinata felt violated and highly annoyed. Ino went into Hinata's closet and took out a Purple short dress. Hinata looked at the outfit and stuck her tongue out. Ino went through the closet once more and took out a purple long sleeve V neck top and a pair of black shorts with her black heels. Hinata blew a piece of hair out of her face. She scanned the outfit and shrugged. Sakura continued to curl Hinata's hair. Hinata looked at her reflection.

'_These girls are going to be the death of me' _She thought to herself. She was soon taken out of her thoughts as Ino grabbed Hinata's face and began to put makeup on her. What seemed like forever was only 15 minutes. She sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"Must I always look this fake…" Hinata said as she scrunched her face together.

"Yes, besides we need you to get a gu-" Before Ino could finish her sentence, Sakura elbowed her in the gut. Hinata rolled her eyes, realizing what she was going to say.

"N-Nothing nothing, lets get going shall we" Sakura said as she smiled. Ino on the other hand was holding her stomach while glaring at her best friend.

The girls walked out the room to see Temari drinking yet another beer on the couch and Tenten was standing outside the door waiting.

"Are you finally done?" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes lets start heading out" Ino said happily. Temari got off the couch and began to walk with the girls outside Hinata's apartment.

"By the way Hina, your out of beer." Hinata couldn't help but laugh slightly to her friends information.

"No Problem, I usually get it for when you come over anyway" She said with a smile. She grabbed her bag and made it out of her apartment.

'_I'll be back!' _she thought to herself. She hated leaving her apartment if she didn't have to.

"Okay so we taking a cab or what?"

"Yea, I plan on drinking tonight and I rather not die in a car crash you know?" Temari remarked. The girls looked at her funny.

"Okay…" Sakura remarked. Ino put her finger out and hailed a van cab for her and the girls. They went into the cab and told the driver their destination.

"You girls look very lovely tonight" Said the taxi driver.

"Why thank you!" Yelled Ino. The cab driver smiled at her.

"You know, their outfits were my doing, did you know I am a fashion designer. Maybe you heard of me, Yamanaka Ino! Do you have a wife a daughter, I even design men clothes!" She went through her bag. The cab driver seemed to sweat drop by Ino's talking.

"I wished I could of stayed home.." She said in a low tone. Tenten looked at her with a small smile.  
"Come on , it will be fun! We wont bother you for another few weeks" She said in a joking tone. Hinata smiled at her. The taxi made its way to the front of the booming club.

"Thank you so much sir! Don't forget! Name is Yamanaka Ino! Here is my card, have a wonderful night!" She said a she handed the driver the money and her card. The girls made their way out the cab and sighed.

"I think you scared that poor man"

"Marketing girls, marketing all the time! That's how you get successful!" She said loudly. The girls sighed.

"Lets just get in there" Said Sakura as she made her way to the entrance. As the girls walked in, eyes shifted their way. Sakura walked proudly in her red off shoulder sweater and black leggings. She would let people look, but she had no intention for anyone to touch her, let alone go home with anyone. Anyone to even attempt anything would personally taste the leather of her white heel. Tenten had no intentions to find any guy, her heart was already occupied by a young Hyuga, who was unfortunately working tonight. Temari looked around, scanning for a certain lazy eyed man. As she saw his smile she separated from the girls and made her way to him. She greeted him with a hug and gladly accepted a drink from him.

"What is this, the fourth weekend in a row?" Said Tenten.

"Yea I think so, I wonder how long till she thinks he is good enough" Joked Sakura. As Hinata made her way to the bar, her heart skipped a beat as a pair of blue eyes meet her lavender ones. She felt her face get hot as his eyes looked her up and down. Even though the room was dark and filled with a massive amount of people, his eyes caught hers. She put her head down and scurried to the bar. The last thing she wanted was problems tonight. As she made her way to the bar she looked for her friends. She saw Temari with that guy, Ino was dancing with some guy with dark hair and very pale skin. Poor Kiba, does he even stand a chance. She laughed at her self. She looked for Sakura and saw her talking with some former nurses and Tenten. She smiled, Sakura was never the one to go to clubs looking for guys.

"Can I get a strawberry Margarita please" Hinata said with a soft smile. The bartender had his back turn, he just responded with a thumbs up. She didn't mind coming out, as long as she wasn't hit on and didn't have any problems. But trouble just always seemed to find her.

"Hey there cutie" Said a older looking man. She cringed at the sound of his voice. The bartender put her drink in front of her. She whispered a thank you and took a sip of her drink.

"I don't get a hello" The man said once more. She took a deep breath.

"Um H-Hello…" Hinata said as she looked down at the cup in her hands.

"Why not let me buy you a drink cutie?"

"N-No I'm alright, I have one.." She said while still looking down.

"Come on beautiful, look at me" He said as he tried getting closer to her. Hinata moved away from him.

"Leave me alone Please.." She said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Once she did that, he saw enough. He got up from his seat.

"So your one of them.." He whispered as he walked away. She sighed as she took another sip of her drink. Now she remembered why she didn't like going to the clubs, when people realized who she was, it usually lead to problems. But people never understood, she was nothing like her family. But then again why did it matter if those people knew? The night continued and the same thing just kept happening. Ignring those encounters, she tapped her foot with the music and kept having drinks. She didn't want to get wasted so she would have light drinks. She looked at the time and saw it was 1 in the morning.

"I should get going" She said to herself. She got up from her seat.

"Thank you for the drinks" She said with a smile. The bar tender nodded.

(I listened to the remix of Youth by Foxes while writing this part)

She got up and began to make her way through the crowd. It was at that moment, the same pair of blue eyes caught her attention. She never liked to make eye contact with people, but for some reason, his sky blue eyes, caught her attention. Without hesitation she started making her way to him. She pushed the people who got in her way. As did he, they met at the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at him and looked for something. She didn't know what it was, but their was something he had, and she wanted it. He looked down at her pale eyes and smiled softly. She squinted as she realized what she was doing. She shook her head and began to walk away, but this gentleman was not letting that happen. He grabbed her by the wrist and made her back go against his body.

"Dance with me" He whispered softly into her ear. He grabbed her by the waist and she started moving her body with his. Hinata was not one to dance, but something inside her, made her do this. As they began to dance in sync, she found her hands moving upward towards his neck. As her hand was around his neck she looked into his blue eyes. He smirked at her and wrapped one hand around her stomach, causing her to get closer. As he held her, he had slipped a piece of paper into her pocket. He smirked at his actions.

She felt a warmth from him, something foreign yet so familiar. As the music got louder, she found her self becoming more memorized in his eyes. Their bodies moved as one, their lips got closer. She was able to feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't find any sense; she felt this yearning for him, as if she has been missing him for a long time. Hinata was soon taken out of her trance as she heard Tenten's voice. She gasped as Tenten's hand grabbed her.

"Come on! Ino is wasted. " Tenten said as she pulled Hinata away from this mysterious man. She looked at Tenten and then looked back. She was shocked to see he was gone, it was as if he disappeared. She made her way outside and saw Ino throwing up on the curve. Hinata looked down at Ino, but found her self thinking of this man.

"Ino are you okay?" Sakura slurred as she rubbed Ino's back. Sakura looked like she was having trouble holding herself up. Temari sighed as she grabbed Ino.

"Tenten get Sakura," Tenten nodded and grabbed Sakura who was just as drunk as Ino.

"Earth to Hinata" Tenten snapped her free hand. "Grab a cab please" Hinata blinked a couple of times before she registered what was going on.

"H-huh yea " Hinata put her hand out and hailed a cab for her and her friends. The cab driver pulled up in front of the girls.

"Hey sorry man, my friends don't know how to handle alcohol." She Temari as she put Ino in the back.

"We reakky do apologize" Said Tenten as she shoved Sakura into the back seat.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!" The two girls yelled as they slammed into each other. Temari closed the door and made her way to the front seat.

"Tenten, Hinata, make sure they don't kill themselves." Temari said as she sighed. Hinata sat next to Tenten and closed the door. She looked out the window and watched the street lights as they drove to her house. As the driver pulled up in front of Hinata's apartment building, a noise was heard coming from Ino. Tenten's eyes went wide when she realized what was about to happen. She went over Sakura and opened the car door.

"O-Oh no…" Ino said as she released her guts outside the car. Tenten sighed.

"At least it was outside the car" Temari said. "Again I'm sorry about this"

"No worries" Temari smiled at the driver and gave him the money. Sakura was grabbed by Tenten.

"Lets go" She said. Temari grabbed Ino as they began to walk up the stairs to Hinata's apartment. A soon as the door was unlocked, Ino ran to the bathroom. Tenten followed behind her making sure she didn't puke on her hair. Sakura made her way to the couch and fell on it. Temari looked at the girls and sighed.

"Damn, cant they hold their liquor…" Temari said as she made her way to Hinata's kitchen.

"Heh yea I guess.." Hinata said as she got blankets from her room and laid them across the floor.

"Who was that boy?" Temari asked as she poured her self a cup of vodka.

"W-What boy?" Hinata asked as a blush started to appear on her face.

"You know who, you were dancing with him before we left." Before Hinata could answer, Tenten came out the bathroom. She had put her hair back into their former buns.

"Yea, what was that about?'

"I-it was nothing, I mean I don't even know his name, or have his number.."

"When do you ever just start dancing with a guy? Besides, he seemed really into you" Hinata smiled softly and laughed.

"No one can be into me…" Hinata said a she looked down. She cleared her throat. "Where's Ino?"

"She is washing her face right no-" Tenten was cut off as Sakura hit the ground hard. Temari busted out laughing, as Sakura did not seemed phased by the fall.

"Sakura! Where are you!" Yelled a drunk Ino. She walked out the bathroom with her hair over her face and her clothes hanging off her body.

"I-I'm here!" Sakura said as she raised her hand. Ino smiled and plopped right next to her. The two girls got close to each other and fell asleep. Tenten, Hinata and Temari sighed.

"Hinata you have to give your self credit" Tenten said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You know more than anyone else, due to our family history, I have like a zero to no chance to having a normal life. I mean you know after what happened to me, I had to keep a low profile" Hinata sighed. "I just thank god Neji found someone like you, so caring and understanding. Now to wait for him to pop the question" Tenten blushed at Hinata's statement.

Tenten cleared her throat. "Shut up!" She said playfully. "Besides, there is someone for you, you'll find him. Hopefully you can meet that guy again" She nudged the Hyuga.

"Please, he knows nothing about me.. Well goodnight girls" Hinata said as she made her way her to the room.

"See you" Temari said as she drank another shot of vodka. Hinata laughed as she shook her head.

"Night" Tenten said as she opened the sofa bed.

Hinata closed the door behind her and put her back against the door. Every time Hinata closed her eyes, she saw his eyes, every time she touched a part of her body, she felt his hands. She placed her hands on her lips. No one, has ever done that to her. Their was something about him, but why did it matter. They were never going to see each other again and besides, he knew nothing about her, once he found out he would just run away, like everyone else. Hinata removed her clothes and laid on her bed. She put her arm over her eyes and began to drift into a slumber. All she kept seeing was his eyes, remember how they danced. Her dreams were filled with a mysterious man, who she just meet tonight. But she couldn't shake the feeling, that she knew him from somewhere, but where?

**Hey you guys, I had this story on my old laptop, but then it broke. So I rewrote it! I hope you like it, and you guys will be hearing from me more! Give me reviews and I will try to update soon! See you guys!**

**(Okay first Chapter revised! I added some stuff like extra detail etc etc. Let me know what you guys think and I will hopefully hear from you guys soon!)**

_**Fefe D. **_


	2. Mystery Man

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy it! Its 3 in the morning, I have to work soon.. FML! (Hey guys, this chapter has been revised and so has the previous one! Tell me what you think and I hope to hear from you guys soon!)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't Own NARUTO**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

Hinata heard a scream come from her living room. She awakened immediately and grabbed the bat she kept next to her bed. She took a deep breath and made her way out the door. As she held the bat up, she was quickly calmed down by the scene unfolding in front of her.

"S-Sakura why are-"

"I-Ino you were holding me!"

"I-"

"Can you girls shut up" Said a very annoyed Temari. She leaned over the banister that separated the kitchen form the living room. As she scratched her head, her messy bun moved side to side.

"Honestly, is screaming all you girls know?" she shook her head as she took another sip from her coffee.

"But.."

"Nothing happened, you guys just fell asleep together, and for some reasons you guys decided to wiggle some of your clothes off. Its not like were back in college" Tenten said as she took a bite of her toast. The girls blushed at that comment.

"Lets not talk about that" Ino said as she began to fix her clothes. Hinata shook her head as she sighed.

"You guys gave me a heart attack" Hinata said as she put the bat on the ground. The girls looked at her with a questioning look.

"Don't ask" She said as she put her hands through her hair. She made her way to the kitchen. Temari filled a mug with coffee and handed it to Hinata. Hinata nodded her head as a thank you and began to sip at her coffee.

"What happened last night?" Sakura said as she sat up on the floor.

"If I remember, Ino was throwing up and you were just so done Sakura"

"Ugh, that's so embarrassing, I hope no one saw me.."

"Well their was hardly anyone outside so you were good" Tenten made a thumbs up. Ino threw her face in her hands.

"Fuck me…" Sakura said. "Damn I was with those stupid ass nurses last night" She complained.

"Please if they value their job they wont mention what happened last night." Tenten joked. Sakura smirked as she began to brush her hands through her hair.

"I do remember this hot guy I was talking to. Oh man he was so hot. He had these dark lifeless eyes and jet black sliky hair. I will say, he was sexy as hell." Ino pouted "I didn't get his name or number though." She shrugged, "You win some you lose some"

The girls nodded. Hinata shook her head and drank her coffee once again.

"Oh! Hinata! Who was that guy, with the blonde hair" As soon as Sakura said that, Hinata spit out her coffee.

"W-what guy?" Hinata tried to play it off. Her face was growing red at a rapid pace.

"Don't play dumb, you guys were going crazy on the dance floor. I saw it!" Sakura yelled from the floor. "I may have been drunk but I know what I saw."

"I-its doesn't matter, we will never see them again and-"

"No that rule doesn't apply to you. You never get close to anyone, including a stranger." Hinata had no way to cover her self. She was about to speak, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing on the table. She looked down at it and saw it was a text from the café. It seems like someone called out and they needed a replacement. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was thankful to get away from her friends.

"Guys I just got called into work, I need to go" She ran into her room and put her uniform on, and her apron and hat in her bag. She put her hair in its usual bun and threw her jacket and scarf on. She grabbed her car keys and walked out her room once more.

"Lock the door when you guys are done okay, bye" Without a second glance she made her way out the apartment. She made her way downstairs and looked up at the sky. She knew if it rained, the café would close early due to a low customer count. She sighed and made it into her car. As she started her car she looked in her review mirror and saw a man with a black hood. She locked her doors immediately and began to drive off. When she looked in her review mirror again, he was gone. She took a deep breath. It must have been her imagination. She decided to put the radio on as she made her way to work.

'_Heads up Konoha, local attacks have been occurring the last few weeks. Those to escape have describe these men as tall, with black hoods and black jeans. Nothing else has been said but the officials are trying their hardest to find the perpetrator. Stay alert and stay safe. Now back to your music choice. "I'm just gonna shake shake shake-"' _Hinata turned the radio off. She sighed as she turned into the parking lot. Just what she needed to hear. She grabbed her bag from the car seat and made her way out the car. She closed the car door and locked it. She ran to the back and placed her apron and hat on. She walked out and looked at her manager.

"What do you need me to do?" She said with a smile.

"Since its not crazy busy, just make sure dishes are clean and if anyone needs help assist them okay?" Kiba smiled his usual grin.

"No problem Kiba" She smiled at him. Inuzuka Kiba was the owner of the Inuzuka Café. He was a year older than Hinata, had messy brown hair and tan skin. It was odd for him to be a manger, usually managers don't have tattoo's on their faces but hey, for each their own. Kiba and herself have been friends since they were 10. She grew up with him. He was the one to give her the job after she was put under strict orders. Hinata always had a special place for him in her heart. He was like a brother, except that brother happened to be her boss. Hours passed, and the rain began to come down. She washed a few more dishes and looked at the opening of the café. She saw the rain hitting the ground hard. She saw the sky had darkened. She scanned outside, hoping she wont run into that hooded bastard.

"Hinata" He came from the black room.

"Yes Kiba?" She said as she dried her hands on her apron.

"You can head home now, I'll finish up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea besides, I have to finish up some paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow yes?"

"Yes sir." She removed her hat and apron. She made her way to the back. She grabbed her bag from the hook. She threw her coat and scarf on and began to make her way to the door way.

"Bye Kiba"

"Bye Hinata" Kiba said as he watched her leave the store. He smiled softly and began to do his paper work.

Hinata made her way into the rain. She put the bag over her head and ran to her car. She unlocked the car door and made her way in. She took a deep breath as she went through her bag for her car keys. She put the keys into the ignition and began to drive. She decided not to put on the radio this time. She drove in silence until she found a parking spot in front of her building. As she parked her car, she looked to the side and saw a yellow flash in her rear view mirror. She looked back but saw nothing. She shook her head and took the key out the ignition. She got out her car and ran to the entrance of her apartment building.

As she opened her door she looked around the room to see the girls had cleaned up their messes. She smiled softly. She looked at the counter and saw a note. She placed her bag on the floor. She grabbed the note from the counter.

'_Hey thanks for letting us stay the night, we kind of made a mess so we decided to give the house a little cleaning! We will see you this weekend for another crazy night! ;) See You Hina!_

_LOVE _

_Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten _

Hinata laughed softly as she made her way to the room. As she began to take off her clothes, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. She tilted her head. She picked up this small piece of paper and read it.

_Call Me _

Under that was a phone number. She looked down at her phone and then the paper. She tried to be realistic with the situation, but curiosity killed the cat. She put the paper on her bed. She removed her clothes and grabbed a big t-shirt. She threw it over her head and sat on her bed. She looked at her phone, then back at the paper once again. She took a deep breath.

"What do I have to lose?" She said to herself. She went to the texting app and opened the new message box. She looked at the paper and began to type that number in.

'_Hey, I had this number in my pocket, do you know where I might of got this number from?'_

She pressed the send button and decided to walk away from her phone. She walked into the kitchen and decided to grab something quick to eat.

As she finished eating she went back to her room. She threw her self on the bed and closed her eyes. She was startled when her phone vibrated. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed her phone.

"A unread message" She whispered. She opened the message.

'_Hey um I have no idea how you may of have gotten my number, do you know of any place we could of meet? Did you go out this weekend?'_

At first Hinata was hesitant but she decided to just see where this would go.

'_Yea I went to a club this weeked with some of my friends but that's about it, what did you do?'_

She press the sent button and laid her phone beside her. She decided to turn on her TV and see what shows would be on tonight. As she scanned the channels, a few minutes later, her phone vibrated. She grabbed the phone and saw it was from that mysterious number again. She smiled softly and opened the messaged.

'_I see, I went clubbing with some bros this weekend, I could of just dropped this on the floor and you picked it up. Jk jk'_

Hinata laughed. She smirked as she began to text him back.

'_Okay, so you carry piece of paper with your phone number. Smooth..'_

The male of the other end of the phone smirked at her response. He text back.

'_No! I- ahh what ever! I don't know how I can make my self look good after this. Tell me, what do you look like? Maybe I bumped into you or something? I will tell you how I look after. Deal?'_

Hinata read the message with a questioning look. She only meet one person that night, but he didn't slip nothing in her pocket she would of defiantly felt it. Maybe the number belong to Ino. But for the hell of it, she responded. She knew once he heard how she looked, he would stop texting her. He was most likely expecting a description of Ino.

'_Deal, I have long navy blue hair, I uh have light eyes, a small frame and yea. I'm sorry I'm not good at this'_

She laughed to herself as she pressed sent. A few seconds later her phone went off once more.

' _You sound very beautiful __J__'_

She blushed from that statement.

' _Okay, so I am 5'6, average height, I have blue eyes, and very spiky blonde hair, I guess medium length…I'm not very good at this either lol. Okay and I have birth marks on my face, they look like whiskers. And I am very very Muscular….who am I kidding, I'm average lol oh and I am a guy if you didn't get hat , well there you go'_

As Hinata finished the text, she felt her mouth drop open. Could this really be the guy from the club. No impossible, things like that only happen in movies. A part of her knew she should stop texting this guy, not knowing if it was some drunk tard from the bar. But, she decided that she could have a little fun with this. Its not like she would have to meet him or anything.

'_Very interesting, tell me, how old are you? I don't want to be talking to an old pervert :P' _

She laughed silently as she sent the text. She put her phone down once more and scanned the channels. She found some ghost show and decided to watch it. As she got more into the show, her phone vibrated once again. She looked at her phone and smiled. Their was something about this guy, she didn't know what it was, but she just kept wanting to talk to him. She opened the message.

'_No I am not an old pervert. I am 22, birthday is October 10__th__. I work at Uzamaki &amp; Uchiha Corp. How about you, how old are you?'_

"That wasn't expected" She said to herself "He is probably lying" She texted back.

'_21, but I will be turning 22 at the end of the year.'_

As she placed her phone down, she was startled at how fast he responded. She opened the message.

'_Interesting Interesting, I cant help but think I might of saw you somewhere…But you know what, I wont press the matter. Why not make this fun, I will call you my mysterious girl, how does that sound?'_

She smiled softly, she never had anyone flirt with her, due to her history. So she couldn't help but get little butterflies.

'_I like the sound of that, and you will be my mysterious man' _She smiled. As she awaited for his message, her smile dropped as she read his next message.

'_You never know, we might meet one day' _The thought of that scared her, she knew if they were to ever meet, he would definitely cut any connection with her because of the curse her family has given her. She sighed and began to text back.

'_I don't know about all that, lets just see where this goes shall we?' _She tried to drive the conversation away from them ever meeting. She walked to the kitchen and decided to grab a bag of chips from her cabinet. She walked back to her room and looked at her phone. She smiled.

'_I guess so, well how about we play a game shall we? 21 questions, but we have to answer truthfully. Deal?'_

'_Deal' _She got comfortable in her bed and let the TV play in the background as she went on a texting marathon with this unknown man. Hours went by and before she knew it, it was 3 in the morning. She couldn't help but feel an attachment to this guy. Even though she didn't physically know him, she liked him. She closed her eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling. It was the same feeling she had after that night.

'_Hey did you look at the time? Lol'_

'_Holy shit, I have to be at work at 8!'_

'_Oh my goodness'_ Hinata laughed to herself. '_Want to call it a night?'_

'_No but we have to, you know adult things always get in the way of fun lol Well, on this note, Goodnight mysterious girl, I will be texting tomorrow, well today, if that's okay?'_

She yawned as she opened the text message. She smiled and texted back with no hesitation.

'_Of course, I will be expecting a text from you :P Have a goodnight, TTYL'_

'_Goodnight TTYL ;)' _

And with that, she attached the phone to its charger and placed it on her night table. She looked up at her ceiling and smiled. She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. That night she dreamt of his eyes once again. If this was really the guy, was she really prepared for what may come after this. All she knew was they could never meet in person. She wanted this feeling to last just a little longer.

**I Know its been a long time and I am really sorry I took so long but I will try to update more. I am currently looking for a new home so that has had most of my attention recently. I love you guys and let me know what you thought of this chapter. ****J**

**(Hey guys, I have revised this chapter so tell me your thoughts! Love you guys!)**

**Fefe D. **


	3. My Name Is Hinata

**Hello beautiful People! I Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. I have been all over the place and haven't gotten a chance to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**(Chapter is revised and ready to go!)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't Own NARUTO**

**Chapter 3- My Name Is Hinata**

Hinata awoke at 10:15 am. She yawned as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her cable box.

"I don't have to be at work till 2. Why am I up?" She asked her self. She shrugged it off. As she got out of her bed she saw her phone light up. She tilted her head as she grabbed her phone off the charger. She smiled softly as she read the name.

'_Morning! I know its 6 am and you probably aren't up but I thought I should send you a morning text, telling you to have a good day, so yea have a wonderful day and text me when you can mysterious woman! From your mystery man' _

She giggled softly. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to text him back. She pressed sent and left her phone on the bed. She made her way to the bathroom, to wash up and prepare her self for the day ahead.

**With the Mysterious Man**

"I was texting her all night! Dude I am exhausted!"

"Well that's your fault, who told you to do that?" Said a man with dark hair. His blue eyes clashed with his onyx eyes.

"You don't get it, something about her, draws me to her"

"Have you even meet this girl in person?"

"Apparently I didn't, but I find that hard to believe. I feel like its the girl I meet at the club, but when I told her about meeting one day, she just shut it down."

"That's odd, what if she is actually a he and she or he is just playing a game?"

"Seriously? I thought I was the one that came up with crazy ideas" He snickered to his friend.

"Well its odd that she doesn't want to meet you" The young man said as he sipped his coffee.

"What ever, I mean I wont press the matter for now" He smirked. As he was about to talk once again he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

'_Good morning! I am so sorry you had to wake up so early. You must be tired __L__ Well I just woke up and I am getting ready for work. I hope you have a good day as well and text me when you are free kay?_

_Your mystery Girl'_

He didn't realize he was sitting their with a deep crimson blush on his face.

"Guessing its her?" his friend said.

"H-huh, how would you know?"

"your blushing you dope"

"I am? Oh shit…" He touched his face and smiled softly.

"Honestly, your such an idiot"

"Shut up Sasuke, at least I actually have feelings towards girls, I don't recall you ever reacting to a girl before." He scanned his friend. Sasuke was no other then the Uchiha Sasuke, one of the owners of Uzamaki &amp; Uchiha Corp.

"No girl has caught my interest yet." He shrugged, "And besides, you know how girls get, I own one of the biggest companies in Tokyo, who knows if they are just after my money. I rather date a girl who hardly knows me or my family background"

"That's why your still screwing my cousin?"

"Shut it you dope! You know she will do what I want and besides, a man needs a release once in a while.

"What ever dude, don't you find her annoying?"

"Very.."

"So why not cut it off?"

"I tried, but she is to clingy and I rather not go back to the use of my hand." He took another sip. "I mean I can obviously see you and your hand are the best of friends." Naruto blushed.

"Shut it you bastard, honestly" Naruto got up from his seat.

"Lets head back to the office hm?"

"Hn" And with that both boys left the small coffee shop and made their way to the office.

**With Hinata **

She came out the bathroom with towel wrapped around her small wet body. She put a towel on her head and walked to her room. As she sat on her bed and she felt the bed under her rumble. She looked behind her and saw the phone light up. She grabbed it and saw a text from him. She opened it up.

'_I will admit I am very tired, but it was worth talking to you last night. You know its odd, I feel like I know you, that we meet before but, as you said, we never have. I am at work dying but getting your text made this day a lot better. Have a good day and talk to me from time to time :P '_

She giggled and put her phone down. As soon as she put it down her phone vibrated once again. She raised an eye brow. It was from Tenten.

'_Hey girl, if you aren't busy, come meet the girls and I at the café for lunch! Better see you soon, we will be there at 12'_

'_Okay I am getting dressed down, meet you guys there' _And with that she grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top. She grabbed her bag and threw her uniform inside. She threw on a black hoodie with a white jacket and white scarf. She made her way outside and saw it wasn't that cold. She decided to walk today. She made her way towards the little café where her friends were waiting for her. As she walked in, she noticed a few stares that were directed towards her. She looked down at the ground, in an attempt to ignore it. She wished she could just have one day that people wouldn't stare at her. She Scanned the room until she saw the girls sitting in a booth towards the back. She waved happily and made her way to them.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Tenten asked as she sipped her iced green tea.

"Nothing, I actually just got up" Hinata said with a sly smile on her face.

"Sleepy head what were you doing all night?" Ino asked as she picked at her fruit salad.

"N-nothing" Hinata said instantly. The waiter came to her.

"What can I get you?"

"Y-yes Um, I would like the BLT please, no fries, and a passion iced tea." She smiled at the waiter. As he walked away, her glance went to her friends. She raised an eye brow as she saw all of her friends glances were locked on her.

"W-what is it?" Hinata said as a blush slowly made its way upon her face.

"What did you do last night?" Ino asked with a gleam in her eye. Hinata put her hands in front of her as a defense wall.

"Seriously I-I" And at that moment her phone vibrated. As she grabbed her phone, she read the name. Her eyes got wide, she forced the phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"N-No one.."

"Hinata you are seriously a horrible liar."

"No I am not, and I'm not lying" Tenten went behind Hinata and grabbed the phone from her pocket. Hinata looked back as she heard her phone become unlocked.

"S-Stop!"

"What do we have here? Hmm who is mystery man?" Tenten asked as her eyes became wide with curiosity.

"T-Tenten stop!" Hinata got up and grabbed her phone. The girls stared at Hinata intensively. The waiter came with her food and smiled as he walked away.

"So, would you like to explain anything to us?"

Hinata looked at them, before she had a chance to talk she shoved a piece of the BLT in her mouth. She pointed to her mouth and shook her head.

"Hinata, who is he?" Sakura asked as she picked at the piece of cake in the plate in front of her. Hinata swallowed her food and took a big gulp of her drink.

"Okay..so, I found a phone number on my floor, it was on a piece of paper. At first I thought it was from some dude Ino talked too, but then I thought why not text it, you know have a little harmless fun. So I did and we just started t-talking.." Hinata looked down with a small smile on her face. The girls looked at each other as a smile slowly appeared on their faces.

"Hinata, do you like him?"

"I uh, I don't know, I never meet him so-"

"You have to meet him!" Ino yelled at the table. People looked at the blonde who just disturbed the peace and quite of the café. Sakura grabbed her friend and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Seriously Hinata, you should meet each other, go on a date or-"

"No…" Hinata said as she looked down at the hands in her lap. "You know I could never meet him, if he sees who I really am.."

"Hinata, you never know how someone may react unless you give them a chance."

"Why cant I just stay like this, I am happy just by talking to him, nothing more nothing less…"

"Hinata what do you think will happen when he gets a girl, he wont be able to text you like at all" Tenten said with a apologetic look. She didn't want to say anything like that, but its reality.

"And then the little happiness I gained with stop, that's all…like everything else" Hinata said. She grabbed her sandwich and took a small bite from it.

"Hinata"

"Can we drop the subject please" Hinata said as she took another bite. "Besides where is Temari?"

"She had an important business meeting back home."

"Oh, it sucks she is always traveling."

"Yea that's one of the reasons why she hasn't got into a serious relationship" Sakura stated.

"Yea I think that's why she is always sneaking away to that guy at the club every Saturday." Ino said as she sipped her water.

"Yea it must suck, to feel something from someone but never have time for them" Tenten shrugged. "I don't think I would be able to spend a minute away from Neji"

"Talking about boys, Hinata, how is that cute manager of yours"

"Kiba?"

"Yea, how he doing?"

"Ino seriously?" Sakura said as she shook her head.

"What! He is really cute."

"But you know he has a thing for Hinata" Due to Sakura's comment, Hinata almost choked on the little food she had in her mouth.

"You never noticed?" Sakura stated.

"N-No, he is my manager, h-he would never-"

"Hinata please, when we pick you up, we see the way he watches you leave, we see how he admires you while you work, its kind of cute" Tenten said as she sipped her drink.

"Y-you guys are crazy"

"I'm just saying, you never know"

"I love Kiba but as a brother, and besides a girl like Ino is more his type"

"Yea, Kiba is loud just like her" Sakura grinned. The girls laughed as Ino pouted. Hinata looked down at the time and saw it was 1:30. She went in her purse and put her money on the table.

"Guys I'll see you later, I have to get to work!" On that note, Hinata ran out the café. As she was walking through the crowd, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted back this mysterious man.

'_Hey Sorry I took so long to respond, I was having lunch with some friends and they saw your name in my phone, long story short, my friends became interrogators lol. I hope everything is well with you and-'_

"Ow" Hinata looked up and meet the gaze of a blue eyed man. "I-I'm sorry"

"I-its fine" He said with a small smile. Hinata stared longer than she should of. She cleared her throat and began walking once more.

'_I just bumped into some guy lol Well I will text you when I get on my break. TTYL __J__'_

Hinata locked her phone and made her way to her job.

**With Him**

He watched as this girl with the most beautiful blue hair walk by him, well after she bumped into him of course. He watched as she walked away, but was soon distracted as his phone vibrated. Naruto looked down and noticed it was a text message from her. As he read it, he couldn't help but feel like that was the girl. He went to turn back to chase her, but she was already gone. He texted back and continued his way home from the office.

**With Hinata **

Hinata was changing her clothes in the back. As she was about to put her shirt on, she was startled by her phone vibrating next to her. Since she had ten minutes, she decided to take the text. She saw it was from him and smiled. As she opened it, she felt her heart drop.

'_Hey that's funny, I just bumped into a girl with really light lavender eyes and long dark blue hair. Kind of fit's the description you told me. Is it possible that, that girl was you?'_

"No No No" Hinata said in a whisper. So lost in thought about what just happened, she didn't hear Kiba's footsteps approaching her.

"Oi Hinata when you come to the floor can you bring-" he was cut off by the sight that was unfolded in front of him. She was wearing her black work pants, her boots, hair out and a dark blue bra. She looked at him and watched as he scanned her.

"K-Kiba g-go away!" She yelled as she threw a bag of coffee beans at him.

"S-Sorry!" He said as he went around the corner. He tried to process what he just saw. He knew Hinata was beautiful but, damn, is that what she has been hiding under her clothes this whole time? Kiba tried to shake the thoughts.

"Okay I need to be professional" He said to himself. He cleared his throat as Hinata had her clothes in her hand and walked past him.

"H-Hinata I am really sorry I thought-"

"I-its fine, it was a mistake of course" She said with a friendly smile. "I should of told you I was changing back there anyway r-right?" She said with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry I should of said something. But no matter, it's not like anyone will know ha-ha" Kiba laughed loudly.

"Good, so you want me to start now right?" She said as she put her hat on.

"Yes please, if things are at a moderate pace, I will send you home early kay?"

"Thank you so much!" And with that she went onto the floor and began her shift. Kiba watched as she went to work. He knew nothing was to ever happen with them, but he could admire her right? He knew what ever guy was lucky enough to be with her, should cherish her for everything she is. He took a deep breath and began his paper work in the back.

**With Naruto**

"Could it really have been her?" he pondered. He was already home and couldn't shake the thought. He laid out on his couch and turned the TV on. As he slumped back into his seat he heard his phone make a sound. He grabbed the phone and opened the message.

'_That is odd isn't it? Lol It was probably a really big coincidence, I didn't really look at the guy and I think I would have been able to notice you lol But its what ever right? I am starting work now so I will text you when I am free, bye __J__'_

Naruto huffed as he buried his body into his couch. The girl he saw was gorgeous. Obviously, since it wasn't her, he wasn't going to tell her that. Maybe they will meet when the time is right. He sighed and began to flip through the channels. Within 30 minutes of channel surfing, Naruto had fallen into a deep slumber on his couch.

**With Hinata**

She looked up at the time. She sighed as she wiped a few droplets of sweat from her forehead.

"Thank goodness" It was finally 9:30.

"Hinata" She turned to her coworker Shino.

"Yea?" She said as she smiled at him. Shino was very tall, had dark hair and for some reason always had shades on. She had grew up with him along with Kiba. Even though some might be intimidated by him, he was very nice and very easy to talk too, well once you got it out of him.

"It seems like things have quiet down, you can go home now, I got it from here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, head home, and enjoy your day off tomorrow" He said with a slight smile. Hinata smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. They always had a brotherly sister relationship. He smiled at her as she walked away.

"Is it okay if I head home Kiba? Shino said it was okay" She peaked her head to the back room.

"Yea, it seems like things have slowed down." He said without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. She went into the room and grabbed her bag. She kissed his cheek and made her way out the back room.

"Have a good day off Hinata" He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" she said as she walked out the door.

"SHINO!"

"Yes Kiba-san?"

"Why do I feel like this!?" Kiba said as she put his hands through his hair.

"Because you can not separate feelings and professionalism. And It doesn't help that she is a very pretty woman but you just have to sort these things out. I mean Ino is a very good looking girl." Kiba looked at Shino with wide eyes and his mouth opened.

"What is it sir?"

"I don t think I have ever heard you talked so much in my life!" Kiba said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Shino's eye brow twitched at his statement.

"Sir do not take this the wrong way but, fuck you" Shino turned around and headed back to the floor. Kiba watched him walk away.

"I wont get mad because that is the first time I have ever heard you swear! I'm impressed!" Kiba said as he swirled in his chair. Shino didn't know how he got stuck with such a idiot boss and friend.

**With Hinata**

Hinata got out of her car and made her way to her apartment. Today was very long and stressful for her. Not only did she bump into the mystery man, but she had to lie to him and tell her it wasn't her, and on top of that, it was overly busy and people seemed to have a stick in their ass the whole day. But Hinata didn't want to let it get to her. She took a deep breath and made her way to her room. She began undressing her self. She grabbed a big shirt she had tucked away in her drawers, and a pair of sleeping shorts. She put them and on and made her way to the kitchen.

"What to eat…" As she was in deep thought about what food to eat, she heard her phone make a sound from her room. She walked back to the darkness of her room and grabbed her phone. She saw it was a text from him and opened it.

'_Hey are you out of work yet?' _

She smiled and typed back.

'_Yea I just got in, I am looking for something to eat. Any suggestions?'_

Not even a minute passed until her phone made a sound once more.

'_Instant Ramen! =^.^=' _

She giggled at his response.

'_Sounds good to me, I am guessing that's your favorite food?'_

'_That's correct, not having my parents around since I was young, that's all I was able to make and well, I guess it's a habit that stood with me my whole life.'_

'_Oh…What happened to your parents?' _She looked down as she put the powder in the ramen cup. A guy who seems as happy as he does, she would of never imagined he grew up alone. Though she hardly knew him, she felt sympathy towards him. Yea she had lost her mother at a young age, but she doesn't know what she would of done if she would have lost both her parents. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize her phone making sounds next to her.

'_I rather not talk about it, but you can say, wrong place, wrong time I guess? Both were killed and I was left under my perverted guardian. Don't be alarmed, he just has a real big love for women lol. But hey its what ever! _

Reading his text, made her think about her family. Its been years since the family feuded with anyone. Should she really be scared about the outcome if Naruto finds her out? She took a deep breath and dialed his number into his phone. As she waited for her water to boil she did the unthinkable.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sat in his darkened living room. He didn't know what it was about her, but talking with her, filled this void he had ever since his parents died. He smiled softly. As he looked at the floor he felt his phone vibrate more than once. As he looked at the caller ID, he saw it was her.

'_**Mystery Girl'**_ Naruto took a very deep breath. Was she really calling him. He became so nervous that he stared at the caller ID.

"Oh shit!" He picked it up and cleared his throat.

"**Hello?" **His voice made her heart skip a beat.

"**H-Hi, My name is Hinata…" **Naruto listened to her voice, and couldn't help but fall in love with it at that moment. When she talked, it sounded like an angel had came down from heaven and whispered a silent prayer in his ear. Yes corny, but it was something about her.

"**What a lovely name. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki.." **

**With Hinata**

That last name rang a bell to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. And to be completely honest, his voice was very distracting to her.

"**Nice to finally know your name Mr. Uzamaki."**

"**May I ask you your last name?"**

"**I rather still keep that a secret, if you don't mind of course"**

"**Not at all, I will respect that. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me?"**

"**I um I thought since I don't know your face, I should have a voice to recognize you by."** She blushed a little. Talking to him, made her feel excited, even more excited than when they would talk over text.

"**So, tell me stuff about your self, what are you doing right now?" **Hinata heard a sense of happiness coming from his end of the phone. She wish she could see it, but she knew it would lead to problems. It was dangerous enough for him knowing her first name.

"**I am about to pour some water in my ramen, how about you?"**

"**Sitting in my living room, thinking about what to do with my rest of the night"**

"**Oh.." **she said with a saddened tone **"Will you be going out tonight?"**

"**I rather stay home and talk to you all night…"** His words caused a dark blush to crawl onto her pale cheeks. She knew he would sweet talk her over text but, over the phone, where she could hear his voice, made him come off, a lot more, sexier.

"**OW"**

"**What happened?"**

"**I just spilt some water on my hand, I just got distracted heh" **She tried to play it off, but hearing Naruto's voice, made her nervous, like a little school girl. Their conversation started out slow, but developed as the time went on. They talked about their past, their friends, music they liked everything. But Hinata made sure not to tell him to much information. As she laid on her bed, she took a moment to look at the time.

"**Naruto"**

"**Yea?"**

"**It's 3 in the morning"**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yea, I didn't even notice.."**

"**Me either. Do you want to head to bed?"**

"**Do you work tomorrow morning?"**

"**Yea I have to be at work at 8, I guess the smart thing to do is go to sleep right?"**

"**Sadly yea, text me tomorrow okay?"** Hinata said as she fidgeted with the blanket between her fingers.

"**Of course! Have a good night sleep Hinata"**

"**Same to you Naruto, I will talk to you later" **She said in a soft tone. Her tone of voice put a shiver down his back. He wanted to meet her so badly, but he wanted to respect her wishes.

"**Goodnight, Sweet Dreams.."**

"**Sweet Dreams Naruto" **

"**Bye Beautiful"** His words planted one last blush on her face.

"**Goodnight" **She said with a small giggle. And with that she hanged up the phone. She put the phone close to her chest and closed her eyes. Her yearning for him was becoming strong. She only knew the guy from a few conversations, but something inside of her wanted him. A part of her wanted to risk it all and get with him. But her other half, her logical half, knew she shouldn't put him or herself in that situation. Besides, once he looked at her long enough, he would figure out who she really was, well her family anyway. At nights, she wonders why her family is the way they are. If it wasn't for their business, their history, she would be able to live a normal life. But of course that would never happen. She put the covers over her face.

If the guy she was talking to, was really the guy from the club, then them meeting must have been for a reason. She sighed. Their was something about that man though. Sure he was incredibly handsome, but their was something about his eyes. Their was something very familiar about them. She couldn't pin point it. She decided to let the thought go for now. She went on her side and hugged her pillow tight.

'_**BANG'**_ Hinata woke up startled by the sound that came from her doorway. She jumped up and made her way to the door. She heard the noise once more.

"What the hell" She thought to herself. She looked through the peep whole of her door and tilted her head.  
"Tenten?" She unlocked her door and opened it. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Hinata said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hinata, its 2 in the afternoon, why are you waking up so late?"

"A-are you serious?" She looked at the clock and looked back at Tenten.

"You never wake up this late, what were you doing last night?"

"N-nothing just on the phone" Hinata said as she began to twirl her fingers around each other.

"When do you ever talk on the phone that long?"

"I was talking with Naruto"

"Naru-who? Who is that?"

"He is the guy I been texting" Hinata couldn't hide the blush on her face, she just decided to embrace it. Besides it was Tenten, its not like she would over exaggerate the situation like a few of her other friends.

"You were talking on the phone with him? Hinata you afraid to talk to anyone on the phone."

"I-I know but with him , I don't feel as insecure" Hinata made her way to the couch. She sat down while leaving enough space for Tenten to sit next to her.

"Hinata when are you going to meet this guy?'

"I-I don't know, what if, when he sees me, he realizes who I am and stops talking to me all together. Besides h-he told me his father was killed in the type of violence my family causes. And to-to be honest, what if it was my family who did it. I don't think I can bare that."

"Hinata your over thinking it. Just see him and if things don't work, they don't work out. there are many more men in the sea."

"Tenten you don't get it, h-he makes me feel special. I have this feeling for him, that I don't want to ruin it by us meeting. Trust me, I want to meet him, really, really bad. But I'm scared."

"Hinata, you shouldn't be afraid. If this guy is as special as you say he is, then I don't think your family should get in the way of a possible, beautiful relationship." Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap. What Tenten said was true, but something just wasn't sitting right with her.

"Tenten"

"Yea?"

"Did I ever tell you about a boy, with blue eyes?"  
"Other then the club, just once before, but it was when you were very young."

"So I did tell you"

"Yea, some men from another city tried to kidnap you since you were apart of the main blood of the Hyuga mafia. Your father being the head, means he had a lot of money. So people from the other mafia thought it would be a good idea to kidnap you and hold you hostage and in return they wanted millions."

"Yea, but do you remember how I got rescued?"

"Yea, you were locked away in a basement, and a young boy, with yellow hair and blue eyes had found you. For some reason he was wandering around such dangerous areas, but that's another story. Basically he helped you escape and brought you back home."

"Yea but sadly, he was only able to bring me so far, since the other gang had saw what he done and began to beat him"

"Did you ever see him again?"

"No, and sadly, I never got to thank him, let alone know if he was okay, or still alive." Tenten nodded.

"Have you ever told your father this?"

"I did, but he didn't believe me, said I was crazy. But what could I do, I was only 7 at the time." Hinata said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Look Hinata, don't bring your self down. I have an idea!"  
"What may that be?"

"What not see what this guy is really like?"

"W-What? Y-you want me to stalk him?!"

"Not stalk, just watch him from a far without him knowing!"

"Tenten, is this how you got Neji?"  
"That is irrelevant." She pouted "We will put you in a disguise, you will find out where he is and start to talk to him. Since you are nervous about meeting him as you, meet him as another person. What harm could be done?"

"I-I guess your right" Hinata said nervously.

"Now text him and ask him where he works, what time he gets off and what he is planning to do today! And once that is done, we will buy you a disguise and you will become a mysterious woman once more!"

"Tenten.."

"Yea?"

"You watch too much anime and read way too much manga…"

"Come on! Hurry it up"

Hinata stared at her phone. She felt nervous about this. But what did she have to lose? Hinata took a deep breath and opened the messages between Naruto and herself.

'_Hey Naruto, what time you get off work today?'_

**Hey You guys! I apologize for how long this chapter took, but I wanted to make it longer and try to start the development with Hinata and Naruto. I really hope you enjoy it! I will be working eight days in a row starting tomorrow so I wont be able to up Date! I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**(Hey I hoped you guys enjoyed, I revised it and just added bits and pieces. I am trying to keep constant details. So I will try to get another chapter by tomorrow, 12/13! Wish me luck!)**

_**Fefe D.**_


	4. Trust me

**Hey guys! I know it has been a very long time, I did not give up on the story nor did I forget, I just have been very busy with work and on my days off I haven't been home. This story is far from over and I will continue writing till the end! With that note, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't Own NARUTO**

**Chapter 4: Trust me**

'_Hey Naruto, what time you get off of work today?'_ Naruto tilted his head by this text

Why would she ask this? She said she didn't want to meet him. Without much thought he answered her.

'_I get off at 3, I usually go to a small café on Dekalb street at 3:30. Why the sudden question?'_

**With Hinata**

She looked down at the text message and knew where he was talking about. She told Tenten and she squealed.

"Okay so are you ready?"

"Yea I am…Well I think I am"

"We have one hour, lets get this show on the road!" And with those words the girls ran from the apartment and made their way to the mall to get a disguise, then off to Dekalb café. Hinata didn't know what she was getting her self into but to say the least, she was excited to finally meet him in person.

After 15 minutes of driving they had made it to the mall. She parked her car and made it to different clothing stores. They were on a tight schedule so they didn't have time to be picky. As they saw the clock hit 1:55, Tenten threw Hinata into the bathroom in the mall to change her clothes. After a couple of minutes, Hinata walked out. She was wearing a long blue skirt, with a white collar shirt tucked in. She had a brow wig on that was cut into a bob cut. She had put on glasses with brown contacts. In all honestly, she looked very ordinary. She put a book bag on her back and looked at Tenten.

"Well that was a dramatic change" Tenten said with her eye brow raised.

"I know" Hinata said as she looked down at the ground. She couldn't help but feel at peace. She hated how much her blue hair stood out, and she hated her eyes because of the history they resembled. Tenten cleared her throat so she could get Hinata's attention.

"Well what are you waiting for, get going!" And with that Tenten pushed her towards the exit of the mall and watched her walk off. She took a deep breath and decided to roam the mall until she heard what the outcome was from Hinata.

Hinata made her way outside and began to make her way to the café Naruto would always go to. As she was walking, she was going in light speed that she didn't notice the person in front of her.

"Ow" Said the young male.

"ow ow" She said to her self as she rubbed her side. The young male got up and looked at the young woman below him. He put his stuff down and grabbed her by the shoulders. At first Hinata got nervous, but once she opened her eyes, she realized who it was.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, sorry, I didn't watch where I was going" She said while she laughed.

"I should introduce my self. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki. And you?"

"Rin, my name is Rin Toru. Pleasure to-to meet you" She put her hand out to shake his. He smiled and shook her hand.

"I know this may sound sudden, but due to me knocking you down, I thought I could treat you to some coffee and cake at the café?"

At first Hinata was hesitant, did he always act this kind to girls? Was she maybe over thinking his actions towards her. She began to look a little sad.

"Hey I don't do this much so I think you should accept my kind gesture" he said jokingly.

"I would like that very much" She said with a small smile. They began to make their way to the small café. They walked in and got a seat towards the window.

"So Rin, tell me about your self"

"W-what would you like to know?" She asked as she sipped her coffee. As he talked, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. It was as if she was under a spell. His voice, his smile, his eyes, his persona just memorized her.

"Well what do you do, where are you from?" He asked with a small smile. Naruto seemed amused, but she couldn't understand why. Did Naruto like this normal girl more than he liked the real her? She pushed those feelings to the side and decided to just enjoy this moment.

"I work at a library in suna, that's where I am from. I came here to visit some family but that's about it." She said with a smile. As Naruto opened his mouth to talk, she made sure she paid close attention to him.

"I work for Uzamaki &amp; Uchiha co. I am from here Konoha and yea" He said with a big smile. She never knew someone else's smile could make her so happy.

"Very interesting, what do you like to do?"

"Hm I love to eat ramen, chill with friends and just enjoy the day. You can say I am not very interesting." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You sound very interesting to me" She said with a smile on her face. She noticed Naruto blush, which caused her to blush as well. But she couldn't help but also feel jealous.

"Why don't we get out of here and head to the park, to have some alone time hm?"

"S-sure" She said rather quickly. She knew she couldn't hold her composure with him. They made their way to the park. They shared smiles and laughs as they walked through the park. As they sat on a bench she began to get lost in thought. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize Naruto take out his phone and begin to text. It was at that moment she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She took it out and saw it was Naruto. As she opened it her eyes went wide and began to water.

'_I prefer your real hair than a wig' _

Hinata put the phone on her lap and turned towards Naruto. She tried to say something but no words were coming out. So without second thought, she got up from the bench and began to run away. Naruto got up immediately and chased after her. As she ran the wig flew off her head. Her long blue hair flew in the wind as she ran. Tears started to flood her eyes and she felt the contacts slipping. That's what she gets for buying cheap contacts. As the tears flooded her eyes, she blinked a lot which caused them to come out. At that moment she was she was grabbed by a firm hand. As she looked back she saw blue eyes meet with hers. It was all over, now that he knew who she was, he would run away like everyone else.  
"Hinata, why are you running away from me?" He asked with concern. "Did I do something wrong?" She couldn't believe it. He should have been mad, horrified, scared, angered, something! She couldn't talk, she just didn't understand. He knew she wasn't going to respond so he did the next best thing. He pulled her close and hugged her. Her eyes went wide with his embrace. Was she crazy? This guy, whom she only has meet twice, was hugging her, embracing her to be more exact, and she just let him do it. She snuggled her face into his chest and let out all her tears. She wasn't one to cry in public but something about him, made her open her self up. It made her want to take down this wall she has built all these years. As she breathing began to calm down Naruto took a deep breath.

"So you're a Hyuga is that right?" Hinata's eyes went wide with his words. She looked up at him. Her lavender eyes met his ocean blue eyes. He saw her eyes water once again, she gripped his shirt tight and her breathing became heavy once more.

"Is that why you ran away? Because I would figure out you were Hyuga?" She nodded. "Hinata, I noticed that the first time I meet you, I meet a girl with the same eyes as you once before. Sure Hyuga's have a bad reputation, but that doesn't go for everyone. You are obviously that exception." he said with a smile as he grazed his fingers on her pink tinted cheeks.

"N-Naruto..I-I'm sorry for lying and hiding this-"

"Its fine, you probably went through a lot of bullshit because of your family history. But don't worry, I'm not like everyone else, I totally understand. I would like to get the real Hinata Hyuga, if that's okay with you?"

"Y-yes I would l-love that so much!" She said with a smile. She still didn't know if this was the smartest thing to do, but why should she sacrifice a chance of happiness. Naruto smirked as he looked at her.

"One question though"

"Hm?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Why that get up?" She blushed.

"O-oh, well I thought I-I'd try a nerdy look" Naruto laughed at her response.  
"Well I cant wait to see how you look in your regular clothes" She blushed softly as they began to walk together. They made their way to the mall once again. She needed to pick up her regular clothes from Tenten. As they walked around the mall, they spotted her in a little clothing store.

"Tenten" She said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hina-" Tenten was cut off as she spotted a tall blonde guy next to her. Tenten looked at Hinata then back at this guy.

"H-Hello there! You are-"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki, pleasure to meet you-" Naruto put out his hand to shake hers. She didn't hesitate to shake his hand, rather aggressively.

"Tenten, my name is Tenten!" She said with a big smile.

"Pleasure is all mine!" Naruto said with his signature smile.

"So you are the guy Hinata has been texting?"

"That's right"

"And the guy she meet that night?"

"Correct. To be honest, I had slipped my number in her pocket hoping she would text me."

"Wait, so you know it was her all along?"

"Yea, and I knew exactly who she was, but she seemed very scared so I didn't push the matter." As Naruto and Tenten talked, Hinata couldn't help but become very embarrassed.

"Tenten, my clothes please" Hinata said as she played with her fingers.

"Oh yea, here you go!" Tenten handed her the bag. Both watched Hinata make her way to the bathroom.

"Don't hurt her.." Tenten said as she looked down at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Trust me I wont…" Naruto said with a reassuring smile. "It seems she has been through a lot" Tenten smiled at his answer. "And to be honest, I feel like I saw her somewhere before."

"Yea it was at the club right?"

"No, she resembles someone I met as a child, but I never knew her name" Naruto shrugged. "I could be imagining things, I did get beat after that happened so who knows." He laughed. Tenten tilted her head at him. As Hinata was making her way to them, Tenten's eyes went wide. Before she could say anything Hinata made her way into the conversation.

"S-sorry I took long" She said with a small smile. Tenten looked at Hinata wide eyed. Once Tenten put two and two together, she couldn't believe it.

"G-guys I have to go!" And with that Tenten ran away. Both Naruto and Hinata watched her.

"Well that was odd"

"Y-yea I apologize for anything she said w-while I was gone"

"No reason to apologize, she didn't say anything wrong" Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what should we do?"

"W-well, I usually don't like being out to long since-" Hinata looked down at the ground. Naruto was about to ask her but then noticed the stares she was getting from the people around them. Naruto realized and grabbed her hand firmly.

"If any of you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me! So come at me!" Hinata blushed and looked up at Naruto with a questioning look.

"I thought so!" Naruto yelled as people began to continue their daily lives.

"Are you crazy?" She said in a whisper.

"Hinata, when your with me, your safe, and if I see anyone give you a hard time, I will take care of it! You can trust me! I will always be here for you!" he said as he put his fist in the air. Even though this was out of her comfort zone, she laughed.

"Thank you" She said softly.

"So what do you want to do hm?"

"A-Anything!" Naruto began walking around with her. As they walked in and out of the stores, Hinata couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She didn't tell Naruto because she didn't want to alarm him. As they looked at the time, they saw it was 8:00 pm.

"Why don't I take you home?" Naruto said as he looked down at Hinata. He was holding a whole bunch of shopping bags.

"You don't have to do that, y-you did more than enough" She said as she gestured to the bags.  
"This is nothing! Come on, I would love to take you home!" He said with a wide smile. As they made their way out the mall, Hinata looked back once more. She could of sworn she saw a shadow, but decided not to look into it.

"**Sir, he appears to have blonde hair and blue eyes."**

"**Does he seem as a threat?"**

"**No sir"**

"**Protect him"**

"**Roger that, and your daughter?"**

"**I will contact her soon"**

"**Copy"**

"**Okay by-"**

"**Sir, there is a suspect at 10 o clock."**

"**Go find him now!"**

"**Roger"**

**With Tenten **

"Neji!" Yelled Tenten as she made her way into the apartment.

"Tenten, whats wrong?" Neji asked as he made his way out the kitchen with a apron on.

"H-Hinata and-"

"Tenten calm down, what happened to Hinata?"Neji asked concerned. Tenten took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when Hinata wad kidnapped?"

"Yes"

"Remember she was talking about this guy who had saved her?"

"Yea, Tenten where are you going with this?"  
"Just listen! She had described him with yellow hair and sky blue eyes. Well, everyone had thought she was crazy but she has been texting this guy she meet at the club and-"

"Wait, when did you girls go to the club?"

"I will explain later, but she met a guy who fit this description. And at first I didn't put two and two together. And when I met him today, he told me, that he met a girl who looked like Hinata when he was younger, but he doesn't remember much because he was beat by a whole group of guys after this incident and do you-"

"Holy shit"

"Exactly! I-"

"We have to tell Hiashi!"

"How will he react"

"I don't know I-"

"We should leave this to them" Tenten said with a sigh. Neji put his hands through his hair.

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do"

"Me?! Whats with the apron?" Neji blushed. He cleared his throat.

"I was cooking you dinner but if you don't want it I-"

"No no" Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck. "It smells amazing" She said. She kissed his lips and smiled.

"I love you" He said as their lips parted from each other.

"I love you more"

**With Naruto and Hinata **

They made their way to her apartment. They both calked in and she closed the door behind them.

"Wow this is a nice place"

"Yea, I been here since I was 18"

"Why so young?"

"I had to leave my family estate because my dad got worried for my safety."

"Why so?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the bar.

"Just a lot went on" She said fast. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Whisky on the rocks would be nice" She nodded in response and got him what he asked for.

At first they were quite but Naruto broke the ice.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"What time you get off?"

"9:30 pm"

"I will go get you, where do you work?"

" At Inuzuka café"

"I will be there"

"Y-you don't have to-"

"I want to" He smiled softly. Hinata nodded as she looked down at her hands.

"Let me get going" he took one more sip from his cup and got off the chair. "I will see you tomorrow" He made his way to her door. She followed behind.  
"Have a good night" She said softly.

"Good night Hinata" He said. As he was about to walk out the door he turned around and grabbed her face and kissed her. Her eyes went wide but soon closed as she wrapped her arm around her neck. Naruto took this invitation and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips moved in sync. Her hands moved through his blonde hair as their kiss intensified. Naruto walked back in and kicked the door close behind them. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed Hinata's legs and wrapped them around him. He made his way to the couch and fell on it with her under him. He looked down at her lavender eyes. She had a dark blush on her face.

"I-Im sorry.." He said. As he tried to get back up she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him once more.

"S-See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yea." He got up. She followed behind him. As he walked out she closed the door behind her. She put her back against the door. She touched her lips softly and looked up at the ceiling.

"I cant believe I just did that" Her heart skipped a beat every time she thought back on the event that just occurred. Even though she only meet him twice and just talked over the phone, she felt a deep connection with him. She felt like she knew him, but it was impossible. She shook the thought from her head and made her way to her room. She threw her self on the bed. She was startled by her phone vibrating.

'_That was amazing…'_

'_Yes….it was..'_

"**Sir the man managed to escape"**

"**Damn it"**

"**He had orange hair and a black hoodie. Their was a group of them. One female."**

"**Those are the same bastards from before. I need you to keep an eye on my daughter, Neji and her new boyfriend, as well as Neji's girlfriend."**

"**Copy that sir."**

"**Thank you."**

**Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it and I am trying to get to more of the juicy parts! Leave me reviews and I promise you will hear from me soon! Love you guys!**

_**Fefe D.**_


	5. You're Not Alone

_**Hey Guys! So I know its been way to fucking long. I am homeless at the moment, I am staying at a friends house till my family and I find a new home. That's why I have not updated but I am deeply sorry. I tried making this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoy it! **_

**Chapter 5- You're Not Alone**

"I cant help it"

"You just meet the girl"

"No you don't get it, I have this connection with her!"

"Yea you wanna bone her"

"God Sasuke! No! I have something real with her, I feel like we can really become something"

"But didn't you tell me she is a Hyuga?"

"Yea but it doesn't-"

"Yes it does, you know about the Hyuga's and their business. What if you get caught up in it and you end up like your parents?!" Naruto looked down at the ground. He clenched his fist.

"Sasuke, I know that wont happen"

"I'm just saying, watch your back with her. You never know, besides your parents killer was never caught right?"

"Sasuke please, just shut up." Sasuke realizing what he did, sighed. As he was about to speak once more, he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair walk by him.

"I-I'll be right back" Sasuke told Naruto as he made his way to this girl. Naruto laughed softly and made his way to Hinata's job.

"Stupid teme"

**With Sasuke**

He ran fast enough to meet up with her. He wasn't going to seem like a creep so he decided to bump into her "by mistake".

"Sorry" Was all he said as he brushed past her. He made sure to do complete eye contact. His dark eyes met her green emerald eyes. As he kept walking, he counted down in his head until he heard her voice call for him.

"Excuse me sir" He smirked and turned to face her. The facial expression she gave him was not one he expected.

"If your going to try and talk to me, you should try a less cocky approach." she smirked and continued her walk. Sasuke ran back to her and sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to come off like that. I just didn't want to seem desperate"

"I would of found the other way cute, this, makes you look like a complete jack ass" Sasuke's eye brow twitched.

"To let you know, girls fall from just hearing my voice!"

"And to let you know" She poked his chest. Sure it was hard and took her back, but she wasn't going to be another one of his fan girls. "I'm not like every other girl, so if you even think about talking to me or ask me on a date you better change your attitude. You got that?" And with those words she walked off. Sasuke watched her walk off in a black pencil skirt and her white button down. He couldn't help but want her more. Sasuke was never one to chase a girl, but he felt like this one would be a challenge and well worth the fight. He watched her take out her cell phone. He went from behind her and grabbed her phone.  
"Excuse you!" Sasuke didn't answer. "What do you think you are doing?" As Sasuke finished typing he handed her phone back to her.

"Call me sometimes" Sasuke walked off. Sakura watched him in utter surprise.

"That jerk!" She was about to delete it. She looked back at him one more time. She laughed to her self. "What ever, I'll show him what a real woman is" She saved his number and put it under the name, Jerk. She closed her phone and made it to work. She opened the doors to Konoha hospital and began her long night.

**With Hinata **

She looked at the time, it had hit 9:15. Their was still no sign of Naruto. She really hoped what happened last night had scared him off. As she continued washing dishes she heard the door to the café open.

"Welcome!" She said in her usual happy tone. As she looked closer, she saw it was Naruto. Her heart dropped as he walked in. She scanned him and saw he was wearing black slacks, a white collar shirt which was buttoned and revealed a black tank top. His hair was a mess but she didn't mind it. She couldn't picture him with a clean cut in all honesty. She watched him. He sat down at the bar on the opposite side of the sink.

"Hey, how's work going?"

"Fine, tiring like always. Its nothing compared to your job though"

"I would love to do something like this for a change. Sitting at a desk and dealing with snobs can get really annoying" he laughed. Hinata was soon startled by a hand on her back.

"Kiba" She said softly.

"Hey Hinata, once you finish with those dishes you can go"

"Okay" She smiled at him.

"And who is your friend?"

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto put his hand out. Kiba looked him up and down and smiled. Although Hinata wouldn't say it, she liked this man, and he liked her. He knew they could never go far in their relationship, so to see her happy with someone who accepts her, makes him happy. He shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata's boss. You better keep little miss Hinata happy."

"Of course I will sir" Naruto said with a proud smile. Hinata smiled softly as she finished the dishes. Once she finished she went to the backroom and changed her clothes. As she walked out Naruto blushed. She had her hair loose and was wearing a blue T-shirt dress, stockings, boots and a sweater on top. To some people, this would seem like a simple outfit, but on Hinata it looked amazing. Naruto got up from his seat and grabbed the bag Hinata was holding. She smiled at his gesture and they made their way out the café. Kiba watched as they left the café. He sighed loudly which caused a stare from Shino.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he seems like a good guy for her don't you think?"

"Yes, its nice to see Hinata happy."

"Welp let me see if I can get Ino's number!" Kiba said with a devilish grin.

"Honestly boss"

"I am a man with many feelings!"

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto was holding Hinata's bag as they walked side by side. Usally they would never feel awkward around each other, but they had failed to talk about what happened the night prior.

"Eh Hinata"

"Yes?"

"I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything by the kiss last night"

"No not at all, I was more worried about you. I-I didn't know if you might have been mad or something."

"Of course not! I was kissed by a beautiful girl why would I be upset-" Naruto stopped talking as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sasuke. He tilted his head and picked up the phone.

"**Oi"**

"**Hn Naruto, meet me at the bar?"**

"**I'm kind of with Hinata right now if you don't-"**

"**She can come to, be here in ten?" **Naruto sighed in defeat.

"**Okay we will be there" **

And with that Naruto hung up the phone. He looked at Hinata with a sly smile.

"I hope this isn't any trouble for you but, Sasuke asked if we can meet him at the bar"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea he is a co worker and a cool friend of mine and well it would be nice if I can have him meet a girl I really like so, what do you say?" she blushed by his words.

"S-Sure"

"Great! Lets go then" he said as he held her hand and made their way to the bar that was close by Sasuke and his job. As they walked inside, Naruto looked for spiky black hair. As he spotted him he yelled across the bar.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't need to look back to realize who had called his name. He raised his hand to show that he acknowledged him. Naruto and Hinata sat next to the raven haired man. Hinata, a little nervous just sat down next to Naruto, in the far end.

"Sasuke, this is Hinata, Hinata this is Sasuke, my best friend" Sasuke put out his hand. Hinata looked at him and shook his hand.

"P-pleasure to meet you"

"Hn, nice to meet you as well. So you're the girl who stole this goof balls heart?" Hinata blushed at his words. "And I see he took yours as well" Hinata smiled at him. Though this Sasuke guy seemed all mean and dark, he seemed to have a nice side to him.

"So what did you ask us to come here for?"

"it's a good thing you brought her, I am having a girl issue." Naruto looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"YOU? GIRL PROBLEMS?" Naruto said every so loudly. Uchiha's never have girl trouble, ever. So for Naruto, this was a complete shocker.

"Shut up.." He said in a growl. "I never thought I would ever have a problem like this. But, I am asking for your help and maybe little Miss Hinata over there can tell me what this means." They both nodded with determination.

"So, I was walking with Naruto, he told me he was going to some café, which I am guessing it was to meet you correct?" Hinata nodded. "So as we are walking I got distracted by this beautiful girl, she had pink short hair, mind you I usally go for girls with long hair. Anyway, she was slender, petite. For some reason I tried to act like a cool guy `and I "Bumped into her"" He said while making quotation marks in the air. "And when she called my name, I thought the plan went as it always does but then I basically got a smack in the face. She told me off and after that she walked away. I stopped her and grabbed her phone. I put my number in her phone and walked off. I don't think I have ever had a girl treat me like that." Naruto snickered.

"For once, a girl gave you the cold shoulder"

"Hm, Sasuke, what color were her eyes?" Both boys looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well they were green, a bright green."

"What charm was on her phone?" Hinata asked as she stared into space.

"I believe it was a pink flower. Why does it matter?"

"That's my best friend Sakura" Hinata said as she put her fist in her hand.

"Wait so you know her?"

"Y-Yea, I don't befriend r-random people" Hinata laughed at her self.

"Got me there, so do you think, you know, you can hook us up?" Sasuke said with a grin. At that moment Hinata put her arms in front of her chest.

"Not if you are going to use her" Sasuke sighed. "Look she isn't a easy girl, at all"

"Well I do like a challenge. Well you guys told me enough, I shall see you guys later" And with that he got up from the bar and walked to the exit. Naruto and Hinata both watched as he walked off.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yea, but he wont hurt your friend"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Sasuke doesn't like to work hard for a girl, and obviously he has to for her. I feel like your friend might be the guy to break that stone heart of his" Naruto shrugged.

"What am I saying? I'm no cupid, I mean I have a hard time staying calm around you" Naruto said smoothly as he winked at Hinata. She blushed as she looked down at the hands folded in her lap.

"So what do you want to do hm?" He asked as he placed his arm around her chair.

"I-I don't know, anything is fine with me?"

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"That s-sounds great" She smiled softly. Naruto got up from the bar. As Hinata was about to get up, she saw his hand extended in front of her. She smiled as she placed her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined as they walked out the bar. She knew this was a risk, and she knew she didn't want to rush things, but their was something about him, that made her feel at peace. Something she hasn't felt in years.

**With Sakura**

"She will be making a full recovery. You can go see her in room 109A, she is up waiting to see you"

"Thank you so much Doctor!"

"No need to thank me" She said with a smile. The young man shook her hand happily and made his way to the room. As he walked away Sakura took a deep breath. She looked at the clock and saw it was 12. As she was about to start walking to the next room, her phone vibrated in her jacket. She picked up her phone.

'_Hey you can head home now, you worked enough these past few days. The boss said I could finish your shift. Enjoy your next days off!" _

Sakura smiled at the text messages. As much as she loved her job, she needed days to relax and just focus on her self. She sent a text back thanking her coworker. She made her way to the break room and grabbed her bag. Once she did that she exited the hospital. As she exited the hospital, she felt her stomach rumble.

"Damn, I haven't eaten since 5, I guess I'll grab something to eat before I head home." She made her way to a small diner. As she was about to enter the diner, the door pushed its self shut. As she was about to start yelling, she realized who the person was that had shut the door. Her weight shifted to one side as she placed as hand on her hip. She smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Well you didn't text me, and I heard a few things about you from a little birdie" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Hm, so that's how you found me"

"Well no, I was hungry and I just came from the bar with Naruto and his new girl. This just happened to be a coincidence; or maybe fate" He smirked at her. His smirk soon fell as she snorted loudly.

"Save it pretty boy!" She yanked the door open with only half her might, which caused a stare from Sasuke. As she walked in, he followed behind her. He didn't want to seem desperate, but something told him not to let this one go.

"Let me buy you something to eat" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"Look, I am more than capable of buying my own food. Besides, don't you have other girls who would die for this treatment?" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She ordered her food and paid. She walked to the other side of the counter. To her amusement, he followed her. Don't get her wrong, Sakura would usually beat the shit out of a guy like him. But she liked his attention, it gave her a feeling of empowerment or something. She couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Look, I want to give you my attention, why cant you accept that?"

"Because your trying to aim for one thing, and that one thing you aren't going to get from me"

"That easily" He remarked. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"I don't understand how you know me, or who told you information about me, but you wont be getting anything from me."

"So lets start over." He put his hand out. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I work at-"

"Ah, I seen you on the news"

"Yea that's me-"

"You know that doesn't impress me right?" Sasuke put his hands through his hair as he sighed rather loudly. Sakura received her food and made her way to the exit. Sasuke followed behind her.

"Look I wasn't trying to impress you. I want to get to know you"

"So just ask me out on a date and-"

"Let me take you out then"

"No"

"You just said to ask you out on a date!? Honestly I don't think I ever meet such a complicated woman in my life" She giggled at his words.

"Here" She wrote down her number on a piece of paper she got out her bag. "Text me sometime and maybe I will reconsider going on a date with you, kay?" She smirked at him. "I am going to go home, eat this food and go to sleep. If anything feel free to text me tomorrow" And with those words she walked back to her house. Sasuke watched as she walked away. He examined her body. She was small, but strong. She looked like she can take a beating, if you catch Sasuke's drift. He licked his lips as she walked away. He gave her one last glance and began his walk to his apartment complex.

**With Naruto and Hinata **

Naruto stretched his arms behind his head.  
"Ahh that food was great! Eh Hinata?" Hinata smiled at his actions.

"Yes very much so, a lot, but very tasty! You go their often?" Naruto looked up into the sky, as if he was looking for an answer.

"Every so often, I use to go their with my parents all the time, so it became habit." Hinata's face softened at his words. She just couldn't cut the curiosity that came when she heard about his parents. She didn't ask much about it though. Hinata was soon cut off as she heard a loud noise coming from the right of them. Naruto grabbed Hinata and brought her down to the ground. She looked up and noticed a figure in all black standing feet away from them. As she looked closely at the person, her eyes became wide. She froze. She couldn't believe after all these years, they were back. She was cut out from her thoughts as Naruto grabbed her hand and began to run through the streets. She watched behind her and noticed more people in black coming towards them.

"F-Faster…" She whispered. Naruto looked back once more and began to run at a faster speed. As they heard another gun shot, a scream was heard. He looked back with wide eyes. He saw Hinata clench her side. Blood started showing from inside her blood.

"Hinata!"

"I-it just grazed me, keep going!" They soon heard a tumbling behind them. They stopped running and looked behind them. Hinata was caught off guard when she saw grey jackets. She heard a walkie talkie in the distance. Her eyes watered when she heard the voice over the speaker.

"Dad…" She said softly. She let go of Naruto's hand and began walking to the men in grey jackets as she held her side.

"Hinata where are you-"

"They are on our side" Hinata said as she approached one of the men.

"Excuse me" She said in her soft voice. As the man turned he was shocked.

"H-Hinata-sama!" His eyes drifted to the hand on her side. Are you-" She cut him off

"M-My father, that was my father?"

"…."

"Answer me!" She managed to yell.

Naruto had caught up with her and heard her talk with a form of assertiveness he has never heard.

"Y-yes, he has ordered us to protect you" The man looked to the side. "And him, as well as two others"

"Are they back?" The man didn't answer. "Answer me"

"W-we think its better off if you hear this from your father."

"Tell him to call me, my number is the same." And with that she walked off. The men watched her walk off.  
"Cute and innocent like her mother, scary and assertive like her father" Said one of the men.  
"Damn right"

"You guys do know they got away right?"

"Fuck! Hiashi is gonna kill us!"

"Hinata, Hinata wait up! What just happened?" Naruto said as he tried to keep up with her fast pace.  
"Hinata wait!" He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Hinata, what's wrong, well other than the obvious." he tried to stay serious, but sometimes that was impossible for Naruto.

"We need to go, come on"

"Lets go to my place" He said. He held her hand tight and made their way to his place. Hinata didn't ask question, she even knew it wouldn't be safe to go back to her place, well not yet anyway. They walked in silence. She knew she was gonna have to answer many questions once they made it to his house. But little did she know, Naruto knew more than she thought. After a quiet walk, they had made it to Naruto's place. As he opened the door, she was set back by the little mess he had around the house. She smiled softly, it reminded her that he was just a regular guy, no super hero. They sat on his couch.

"We have to get you to a doctor"

"No, I know someone" Before Naruto could ask a question, Hinata was already on the phone.

Naruto was too lost in thought to pay attention to the conversation. Those men, were the same men that had attacked that girl. The girl he saved got away but he was beat by them, and was thankfully saved by his parents. But sadly those men had killed them. Though he didn't see it, he knew what had happened. They had told him to run. He clenched his fist at the thought. He remembered seeing the same men in grey, but they had not made it in time to save his parents. His eyes watered. He remembered them approaching him but he had backed away.

"Naruto" Hinata said softly. He was taken out of his deep thoughts. His eyes meet with her pure silver ones.

"Y-yea?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, who did you-" Naruto was cut off when he heard a banging on the door. He shot up and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, he was pushed to the side with a young girl with pink hair.

"Hinata! Lay down, let me check, let me make sure your okay!"

"Sakura, its just a graze from a bullet. I just want you to make sure everything is good" Hinata smiled softly.

"How did-" As soon as Sakura looked in her eyes, she realized what had happened.

"Ooh" She said softly. She cleared her throat.

"Hinata go to the bathroom and remove your shirt, I will help you from there okay" She smiled at her. Hinata responded with a nod and made her way to the bathroom. Sakura got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just kind of ran into your house. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. And you are-"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamki. Pleasure to meet y-"

"Naruto, Naruto." Sakura repeated his name to herself. "Naruto, do you have a friend name Sasuk-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, yea he is my partner at-"

"And You and Hinata are like together?"

"Well not together together but I hope we-"

"And you were the guy who meet her at the club right?!"

"Yea…"

"I'm going to kill Hinata!" Sakura ran to the bathroom. Hinata sat on the side of the bathtub in her black bra. Sakura closed the door behind her.

"Hinata, did you meet with some guy Sasuke?"  
"I uhh"

"So you did!"

"Sakura I am so sorry I-"

"Thank you" Sakura said with a smirk. Hinata was taken back. She expected to have Sakura yell at her and god knows what else.

"T-thank you?"

"Yea, he is an ass hole, but I feel something with him. Obviously I wont be easy, and he is gonna have to work if he wants anything with me. I feel like I meet him before, but I don't know where. That's not important, what does matter is he is totally hot and well I kind of dig him. Usually when I threaten a guy, they run off scared like a little bitch" she laughed loudly. "But besides the point, thank you for telling him about me. Now I can have my fun with him." she grinned with a twinkle in her eye. "Now let me take care of this scrap shall we?" She smiled as she opened her bags and began to take out tools to wash the wound and bandage it correctly. After a couple of minutes Sakura exited the bathroom. She walk towards Naruto who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto looked back at her. He seemed to be stressed out about something. She decided not to say anything about it, she had just meet the guy.

"Do you have a shirt Hinata can borrow, her other shirt is sweaty and had blood on it.

"Of course, thank you Sakura for coming."

"No problem, let me just head hom-"

"Your not going alone, I got you a ride"

"Oh well thank yo-" She was cut off as a Uchiha came out the kitchen. She glared at him then back at Naruto. Naruto stood their with a grin on her face.

"Uchiha car service, are you ready to go" he said in his usual cocky voice. She rolled her eyes and threw her bag at him. He caught it in mid air and glared at her.

"Well then hurry up! I am tired and in need of sleep. I will not be paying for gas so you better hope you have enough to take me home." With that Sakura walked out Naruto's apartment. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"She's all yours" Naruto grinned and closed the door.

Sasuke made his way downstairs. He took the car keys from his pocket and unlocked his car. Sakura went to sit in the back but was startled when the door closed in front of her.

"Sit in the front" Sakura sighed and walked around to the other side and opened the front door. Sasuke put her bag in the back. Sasuke got into the car and put his seat belt on. He started up the car and the drive began off silent. A few minutes past.

"Okay!" Sasuke hummed in response. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Driving me home!" Sasuke shrugged in response. "Seriously? I am more than capable of taking this bus, or the train or a cab."

"Cant you just say thank you and move on with your life?"

"What ever" Sakura looked out the window of the car. Why was she letting this complete stranger drive her home? She was in deep thought that she didn't realize the car stopped in the middle of no where.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura clenched her jaw as she looked out the window.

"The only way Ill take you home and not leave you in the middle of no where is if you agree to my one request."

"Hell no!"

"Then get out" Sasuke unlocked the doors. Sakura looked outside the car window and saw nothing but darkness and trees. She sighed.

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. He chuckled softly.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto walked away from the door and plopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. Without realizing he started drifting into a slumber. Hinata exited the bathroom with her underclothes and one of Naruto's baggy shirts on. The wound was where her pants would go, but that would hurt to much. She thanked god it was long enough to cover her down to the middle of her thighs. As she entered the living room she saw Naruto with his head on the back of the couch. She went next to him and poked him lightly. Naruto grunted softly. She poked his cheek once more. His eyes fluttered open. As his eye sight cleared, he couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face. Their Hinata was, in one of his baggy shirts and her hair falling to her sides. Her eyes glistened from tears that wanted to fall, her cheeks were tinted pink, and plump pink lips had a small separation.

"N-Naruto" Naruto couldn't help it, he cupped her small face in his hands. Her eyes went wide as he placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. The tears streamed down her face. Once they separated Naruto looked into her moon like eyes.

"Hinata, I will always be here for you" Hinata smiled softly. Naruto took his thumbs and wiped the few tears that were on her cheeks.

"We both will never be alone" He said in a soft tender voice.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"You have to agree to go on three dates with me" He said with a smile.

"Why three?"

"Because I can bet, you will get feelings for me by our third date."

"Hmph, so lets say I don't"

"Then I will leave you alone"

"And if I do?"

"You have to agree on more dates with me" Sasuke smirked as he looked from her lips to her eyes. He didn't know what was more distracting on her small delicate face. Was it her small pink lips, or her big green emerald eyes. She couldn't help but blush slightly. She took a deep breath.

"Fine Uchiha!" She said as she crossed her arms. She cleared her throat.

"Hn, great."

"Now please take me home" She said. Without a word, Sasuke began driving towards her house. After 15 minutes, they were in front of her house. A she was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

"I will be picking you up at 8 tomorrow."

"W-where would be going?"

"It's a surprise. Just dress nice okay?" She huffed and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow" with that she closed her door. She opened the back door and got her bag. She made her way around his car. Sasuke rolled down his window.

"Don't forget" He said from his window. Sakura raised he thumb as she was walking away.

"Good night!" And with that she disappeared into her apartment building. Sasuke smiled softly as he rolled his window back up. Sasuke drove off.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment. She put her bag on the floor. She put her back against the wall. She put on hand on her chest.

"Seriously…" She said to herself. She laughed softly. She made her way to her bedroom. She opened her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?"

_**Well here you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Again I am so sorry I took so long. Let me know what you guys think! Leave a review and I will try to hurry up and update! **_

_**Fefe D.**_


	6. Golden Hair, Sky Blue eyes

**Hey Guys! I know its been a while. But I am back with better wifi! I hope you guys enjoy the story! Review Please! **

**Chapter 6- Golden Hair, Sky Blue eyes**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She felt a warmth surround her body. She blinked a few more times to make the scene around her more clear. She was startled as she heard breathing above her head. She looked up and saw a sleeping Naruto. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at their bodies. She must have fell asleep. She began to think back to what happened moments before she fell asleep.

_Hinata stood inside the bathroom. She had put Naruto's shirt on. She couldn't ignore the scent that resonated off the shirt. It smelt of old spice as well as his own unique scent. She took a deep breath. She took her hair from out the shirt. As she looked in the mirror, she remembered what brought her to this situation. These people were back, after all these years. She couldn't shake the thought, that what if they had been following her this whole time. What if they were waiting for the moment they could take something precious away from her. That precious thing was Naruto; if anyone was to ever threaten to take him away, she wouldn't know what to do. She would do anything to keep him safe. Anything. She was taken back from her thoughts when she heard Naruto's front door close. She peaked from the bathroom and saw him plop onto the couch. She watched him for a little while. The thought of losing him broke her heart. They haven't known each other long, shit for all she knows he could be crazy. But no mater what, something inside her had this yearning for him. She wasn't intending to ignore it. The thoughts caused her eyes to swell with tears. All she knew was that she wanted to be next to him. She made her way to him with her eyes glistening from tears that wanted to fall, her cheeks were tinted pink, and plump pink lips had a small separation. _

"_N-Naruto" Naruto couldn't help it, he cupped her small face in his hands. Her eyes went wide as he placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. The tears streamed down her face. Once they separated Naruto looked into her moon like eyes._

"_Hinata, I will always be here for you" Hinata smiled softly. Naruto took his thumbs and wiped the few tears that were on her cheeks. Naruto grabbed her softly by the waist. He tugged her softly to come onto the couch. She sat down between his legs on the couch. As she sat their, she felt the emotions come over her once more. Naruto realized and pulled her close to him. One thing he knew, when a girl gets like this, its better to stay silent and let her use you as a shoulder to cry on. Her head rested on his chest as he had her arms around her small delicate frame. After a few seconds, Naruto heard the sobs. He hugged her tightly and let her cry. _

"_Hinata, I'm sorry…" She stayed silent. She tugged on his shirt as she cried into his chest. "I wish I could of stopped it then…or found you sooner" _

"_W-what" She muttered out. _

"_Hinata, you know, I really care for you…so..so seeing you like this, it hurts me. I will do as much as I can to make you happy.." Naruto said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Hinata's eyes watered once more. She put her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. After sitting in silence for so long, Naruto spoke up. _

"_Hinata I think I- Hinata" He looked down and saw she was sound asleep. He smiled softly as he watched her steady breathing. He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch. He covered them both. He snuggled into her small frame and closed her eyes. _

"_I think I might be falling in love with you…" _

Hinata closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you so much" She said softly.

Naruto shifted, he heard a small whimpering. He looked down and smiled.

"Hey you gonna wake up?" She pulled the blanket over her face. She mumbled but Naruto couldn't make out what she said.

"W-what?"

"Cold…" Naruto smiled at her response. He took the blanket off her face and brought her closer.

"Here I'm warm right?" She blushed softly and closed her eyes once again.  
"Yes very warm" She smiled.

"Look now your up" He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"Naruto"

"Yea?"

"We need to talk…" Naruto's heart sank from the tone of her voice.

**With Sakura**

She was at her desk reading some paper work. Though it was her day off, work followed her home. She was so into work, that she was startled by her phone's vibration. She saw '_The Jerk' _come up on her screen. She smirked and answered it.

"_Yes?"_

"_Ready for Date number one?"_

"_Sure, whatever. When will you be here?"_

"_Thirty minutes." _

"_Shit okay, see you then" _And with that, she hanged up. She got up from her books and made her way to her closet. She had set up her outfit last night. She smiled as she began to change.

As she put on her earrings she heard a honk. She looked out the window and saw Sasuke standing outside his car. He was wearing black levis, a black button down shirt, which was opened, with a grey v neck under the buttoned shirt. His hair was in its weird spiky duck butt style.

"I'll be right there!" Sasuke smirked. After a few minutes Sakura came down. She opened the door to her apartment building. Sasuke scanned the pinkette. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a red sweater with silver jewelry, well except her necklace which had a pink Sakura flower on it.

"Do I look okay?" Sasuke gulped and turned away.

"Get in" Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to the other side of the car. She got in and smiled.

"Okay where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"You know, it isn't polite to be a man of few words on the first date" She said with a stern face. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Lighten up" She said as she looked out the window. It was just the right temperature to keep the window open. Her pink hair was curled slightly at the ends. She had her bangs loosely pinned to the side. She watched the streets until the car came to a sudden stop.

"Hm?'

"Get out" Sakura sighed as she exited the car.

She walked next to Sasuke. It was a movie theater. She looked at him.

"A movie?"

"What? Don't like movies?"

"No I do, I just didn't think of you as a movie watcher."

"I'm not"

"So then-"

"I went for something not to crazy. If we make it to the third date then you will get a better date."

"Ay Sasuke, shut up" She said as she entered the theater. Sasuke smirked as she walked in front of him. He couldn't help but stare.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

Silence filled the room. Hinata was sitting on one part of the couch with her hands intertwined on the lap. Naruto was on the couch with his face in his hands. He tried to understand everything she just told him. Hinata took a deep breath before talking.  
"Naruto" She waited for a response. She swallowed. "I am telling you this because I don't want anything to happen to you and-"

"No Hinata, I don't care about the things that will happen, I will protect you, even if it means losing my own-"

"No, that's what I don't want. I don't want you to sacrifice your self for me, to many people have already" She put her hand on top of his. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata, you said this happened when you was younger correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"And you said these people , just showed up randomly"

"That's c-correct."

"The day you were kidnapped, do you remember anything"

"I mean, I remember, where I they put me, I remember the words they told me, I remember the feel of the air…" She looked to the ceiling. "I also remember a boy"

Naruto's eyes went wide. Was this really happening, was she really the girl. I mean he had assumptions but, he never thought he could be right.

"He was my age I believe, he had this golden hair and sky blue eyes, he helped me escape. "

_The air was thick. Her eyes slowly opened. She blinked trying to make out what was going on. Once she focused, she noticed she was in a room. She looked around, frightened. She had a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. Her hands and feet were tied so their was no chance of escaping. She dreaded her fate. Just because she was born into the damn Hyuga family. Her eyes began to blur due to tears trying to escape her eyes. What if her father didn't give them what they wanted, will she die? What 6 year old should have to go through this. As she closed her eyes she heard the door open. Her eyes became wide. As she looked at the small figure, she noticed it close the door behind it. The tan hand came close to her and removed the cloth. _

"_L-leave me alone"_

"_Shhh" Was all the figure said. The young figure untied her hands and feet and made their way out the room through a vent system. She followed behind. As they stepped outside she noticed the golden hair on this young child's head. She went to talk but he put his hand up at her. It was at that moment they heard voices. _

"_Come on" He whispered. He took her hand and began running deeper into the woods. She never thought she would be so scared in her life. They heard the men coming closer. She tried to run fast but she soon fell over a root in the ground. As she tried to get up, she was grabbed by one of the unknown men. She yelled as she struggled, it was then she saw two people come and release the young girl from this awful mans grasp. _

"_Get her out of here" Said a older mans voice. He had the same hair color as the young boy._

"_We love you, be careful" Said a older woman. She had very long red hair. It was then I heard the young boy sniffle next to me. And sadly, that was when we heard screams come from the distance. The boy looked back. He noticed the men catching up again. _

"_get out of here!" The young boy screamed. Hinata hesitated at first. _

"_Now!" Hinata ran as fast as she could. She heard the young boy screaming and struggling. But then it stopped. As she kept running she ran into a figure. She yelled not realizing who it was._

"_Hinata-sama are you okay" She looked up at the silver orbs. It was some of the men who worked with her father. She tried to speak, to tell the people to save the young boy but she was dragged away. _

_The young boy looked around him and saw these men with grey jackets. As one of the men tried to grab him he ran off. _

"_Ma! Pa!" He said loudly. He went to where he had left them. The scene he saw was one he could never forget. Their they lay, bloody and beaten to death. He looked at them, with shock. He was truly all alone in this world. _

"_Ma! Pa!" he yelled. He went next to their bodies. He tried shaking them to get them to wake up._

"_N-Naruto" Said a weak voice. _

"_M-Ma! Help some-"_

"_N-Naruto, please, we don't have much. Take c-care of your-" She spit blood, causing Naruto to panic. _

"_M-Ma…."_

"_Take care of your s-self. Become healthy a-and strong okay? B-be a good boy" She placed her heavy hand on Naruto's. _

"_W-we love you..please, make us proud" It was at that moment his mothers eyes closed. _

"_Ma!" He yelled. Naruto began to sob. As he sat looking at his dead parents, a man came from behind him. _

"_Young boy-"_

"_No!" Naruto yelled. He got up from the ground and ran off. The young man in the grey jacket tried to grab him but it was too late. More men came and saw the scene. _

"_Where is the kid that rescued Hinata?"_

"_H-he left, I think they were his-"_

"_Oh no…"_

"_We weren't fast enough…"_

"_Did you see the kid?"_

"_No…" The men looked at the couple on the ground. _

"_They were true, fallen hero's…." _

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"W-what is it?"

"N-nothing nothing" Naruto said as he cleared his throat. "Look" He placed his hand on his.

"I will go through all of this with you. I know we just meet, and you don't know much about me but, I really care for you. I want you safe, I want you happy. I will do what ever it takes to keep you happy and safe."

"Naruto" She said softly. He looked at her with a expression that meant she had his full attention.

He nodded in response. She didn't have to say anything. He embraced her small frame. He didn't know what this connection was, but what ever it was, it was strong and it bounded him to her. It was the same feeling the night they meet at the club. She was just so memorizing. He looked down at her. They sat in silence, both deep in thought. Their silence was soon interrupted when Hinata's cell phone rang. She looked at the number. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello father…"

**With Sasuke and Sakura **

"I wasn't scared!" Sakura yelled as she picked at her food. Her cheeks were flustered.

"Hn, sure you weren't"

"Seriously!" She yelled. She pouted at the Uchiha. He smirked at her actions.

"You know, you're very childish"

"And your point?"

" Its, adorable I guess" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his beer. Sakura laughed softly as she grabbed a piece of her steak. She didn't know why, but being around it felt, I don't know, good. Sakura shook the thought. She just meet this guy, for all she know he could be some creep. She chuckled to herself.

"Soo…Uchiha, tell me something about your self. I feel like I just went on a movie date with a complete stranger" She took her beer and chugged it. She shuttered slightly. She looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "Well?"

"What do you want to know" He asked as he chugged his beer. Sakura saw a smirk go on his face and grinned.

"How many beers can you chug?" Sasuke was shocked by the question. But his action shocked both of them.

"Waiter, can I get 20 beers please" The waiter nodded. Sakura's eyes went wide. "What not up for a challenge?"

"E-Eh!? Of course I am. Don't underestimate me cause I'm small!" She growled at him. The beers were placed on the table.

"Lets see who can chug the most beers in 5 minuets!" Sakura said as she placed her fist in the air. Sasuke smirked. He set his watch.

"You ready?" He said. She nodded. Her hand was tightly on the bottle. As soon as they heard the watch click, down went the first beer. The minutes passed by one by one, and down went the second beer, third, fourth, fifth… The clock finally beeped. Sakura's head was placed on the table with her hands softly wrapped around the beer bottle. Surprisingly, Sasuke's head was down on the table as well. Sakura looked up and smirked. She had taken down 6 and a half bottles. But her smirk soon faded as she saw Sasuke's 7 empty bottles and 1 half empty.

"Damn you, Uchiha" She slurred. Sasuke slowly raised his hand.  
"Check please" Sakura laughed. Sasuke looked up at her. The sound of her laugh, the pink of her cheeks, their was something about her that was so memorizing, or maybe he was to drunk that even a dog would look arousing to him. He put the money down for the check and got off the chair. He looked down at Sakura and saw her head still slumped on the table. He grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her up.

"I can do it myself!" She said as she stood up. She began to walk off but soon tripped over her own feet. Sasuke got to her in time and held his arm around her. She looked up at him. Her Green emerald eyes clashed with his onyx ones. She felt a blush some across her face. Due to her state, she began to giggle. Sasuke smirked as they made their way to the car. He placed Sakura in the back seat. He closed the door and made his way to the driver seat. Yes he was drunk, but he knew he had a better state of mind then missy in the back. As he began to drive Sakura shot up.

"A-are you well enough to drive?"

"Hn"

"Hn Hn Hn! What does that mean! Ugh damn Uchiha!" She yelled in the back. As Sasuke made a sharp turn, Sakura fell on her back in the backseat. Sasuke laughed slightly. Sakura decided to stay down the rest of the car ride. As she rested her eyes, she was startled when the car came to a complete stop. She heard the door open, close and then open once more. Sasuke grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"W-where are we?" she asked nervously.

"My house" He said as he grabbed her bag from the back seat and closed the door.

"C-Can you take me home?" She asked rather nervously.

"Sakura, I will feel better if you stayed the night, don't worry, I'll sleep in the living room and I'll give you my room. You can even lock the door." He said as he began walking to the entrance of his house. Sakura was hesitating. But she decided she was to far from home. But she knew if Sasuke was to try anything she would beat the shit out of him. As he opened his door, Sakura walked into his apartment building. It was very basic, yet elegant. Glass windows, white tiles and white walls with pictures on it. They made their way to the elevator. She looked down. she felt really weird going into a guys house, including a guy she hardly knew. The elevator came and they stepped inside. Sakura took a deep breath. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look, but decided not to think on the matter. They got off at the 12th floor. Sakura walked behind Sasuke. She examined the hallway. It was very long with multiple doors. She wondered which one was Sasuke's home. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Sasuke.

"Move!"

"Do you mind, I am trying to open the door oh bright one" Sakura huffed and stood next to him. He opened the door. She stepped in after him; she began to scan his house. It was surpassingly small and plain. Well she expected some crazy expensive place, but this place was kind of homey in a sense. The door closed behind her. The feeling she got back there finally dawned onto her. She was alone in his house with him. But to her surprise, Sasuke went into a small closet and grabbed some blankets and pillows. He placed them onto the couch.

"My room is right their" he pointed to a door that was next to the bathroom in a small hallway. "You can take a shirt of mine and get comfortable okay. If you need anything, just come to me" He said. She nodded and made her way through the small hallway to his room. As she entered his room, she smiled softly. All that was their was a bed, a night table, a lamp, a few pictures and a laptop. She went to the night table and began to examine the pictures. She saw pictures of Sasuke and Naruto, it looked as if they just got into to a fight, but they were holding each other up. She smiled. They looked no older than 16 here. She looked at another picture and saw it was a family photo. Sasuke looked a lot like his mother. And it seems that he has a older brother. He seemed much nicer than Sasuke. She laughed. She startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Its fine, your curious, who wouldn't be" He said with a cocky grin.

"What ever, I am going to change so excuse me!" She closed the door and locked it. Sasuke made his way back to the living room. He placed his arm over his eyes. Sasuke would usually jump at this chance. A not so sober girl in a house all alone. But something told him not to. Yea Sasuke was an ass hole, but he also had some respect in him. Sakura, wasn't a regular girl. She just had this innocence about her, and he didn't want to take it away from her. He was soon taken out his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Sasuke"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Thank you"

"For?"

"I, I had a great time. I haven't been on a date in a very long time, so thank you"

"Yea, we still have two more. And as I see it, your falling for me already" he remarked. Sakura blushed as her hands became small fists.

"You wish Uchiha! I was just saying thank you for the free meal and beer, Gosh you jerk!" She stormed off and closed the door to his room. Sakura crawled into his bed and placed her hands over her chest. Why was she feeling like this. This was just one date. Besides, how could she get any feeling for a play boy like that. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what the second date might be.

**With Naruto and Hinata **

"_Okay see you then" _Hinata hanged up the phone and took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

" Father asked if we could go see him today" Naruto stood silent. "I told him we would be there, he would like to meet you Naruto" Naruto's eye brow raised.

"Me?"

"Yea he wouldn't tell me why"

"I see, so when are we leaving"

"After we get ready, You can pick me up at-"

"No"

"W-what?"  
"Wait for me to shower, and then we will go to your house and you can shower then" Hinata didn't protest. She knew he was worried, and to be honest, she was nervous. These people could be anywhere. She stayed on the couch. She watched Naruto get up and head to the bathroom. She laid her body out on the couch. She closed her eyes and began to get lost in thought. She had gotten a lot of sleep last night, but she couldn't help but feel tired right now.

She didn't understand the thread that bounded them. All she knew, was that their was something strong between them. She didn't know why, they just meet, but maybe fate knew something Hinata didn't.

_**Hey Guys! I know its been a very long time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you are slowly getting to know what happened that night! I also wanted to ease the drama with some funny sasusaku romance! I hope you guys and enjoying it and I hope to see some reviews! Love you guys! Next chapter, we get to me Hiashi and get down to this Mafia Business! **_

_****__**Fefe D.**_


	7. I Trusted You

**Hey guys long time no see! I know I should of updated sooner, but I just been busy with work and what not. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love you guys! **

**Chapter 7- I Trusted You**

Naruto was sitting on the couch. He was tapping his foot impatiently. He knew he shouldn't be rushing her, but he couldn't help but feel some kind of way about meeting the father to the girl he saved. Honestly he must have been over thinking it since no one believed her story. He was just like his parents, a forgotten hero. He clenched his fist. The thought of this brought tears to his eyes. He didn't blame her for his parents death but shit, some recognition wouldn't hurt right? Naruto was soon pulled from his thoughts as he heard soft foot steps approach him. He looked back and saw the look on her face. Her eyes were glistened in tears, her hands were in front of her as she fidgeted with them nervously. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple hoody on top. She had on a pair of black jeans and black boots. Even though this was the wrong time to be checking her out, he couldn't help it. Her beauty always shown, no matter how she felt. Naruto got off the couch and brought her close. Hinata wrapped her arms around him. She felt nervous about seeing her father after so long, and she felt terrible for getting Naruto involved. She only knew him for so long and now he knew everything about her. He shouldn't have a part of this. Hinata opened her mouth to talk but was soon stopped when Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, this is my problem as much as it is yours" He let go of her and began to walk towards her door. Hinata wanted to question it, but she felt like he would get angry. She decided to let it go for the mean time. Before they exited the house, she pushed her hair into her hoodie.

They were in front of the Hyuga household. Hinata took a deep breath. She looked at Naruto and couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her.

"H-Hinata this place is huge…"

"Well, this is w-what the family business brings heh" She said softly. Naruto shook his head.

"Everything is going to be okay"

"Naruto" Naruto nodded in response. "Father seems very interested in meeting you" She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. She opened the gates to the estate and began to walk to the entrance way. His eyes went wide. Why would her father really want to meet him. It was maybe because he helped her the other night, that's all. He sped up and walked next to her. Before she could knock the door flew open.

"Hinata" Said a younger girl with long brown hair, and eyes just like Hinata. She was a tad bit shorter and very petite. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and black tank top with a grey hoody.

"Hanabi" Hinata said softly. Before she could move, the young girls arms wrapped around her waist. Hinata smiled softly and hugged the younger girl.

"I missed you so much sister" Hinata said into Hanabi's hair.

"Me too, you could of called"

"You know why I-"

"I know" Hanabi let go and wiped her cheeks dry. "Daddy is waiting for you upstairs." Hinata nodded and made her way past her little sister. Naruto walked in behind her. Hanabi was looking down as Naruto walked by. As they walked pasted her, Hanabi's eyes were wide.

"Its him" She said as a whisper. She closed the door and locked it. Hinata looked at the dark cherry wood door. She took a deep breath.

"Father" She said as she opened the door. As she walked in she was attacked by big strong arms. Her eyes widened as her arms stood at her side.

"Hinata" Her father said softly. He was not one to show emotions, well in front of strangers. Naruto decided to stay back.

"F-Father" She said in a whisper. Her arms grabbed onto her fathers back. "I-I missed you so much"  
"I'm glad your okay my princess" She smiled as he held her. She hasn't been held by her father in so long, that this feeling felt so foreign to her. They got out of their embrace.

"Father this is-"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto was taken back. "Son of Kushina Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Father how do you-" Hinata was cut short as her father went on his knees on the ground and bowed down in front of Naruto. She was going to talk but was startled by the words that escaped her fathers mouth.

"Uzamaki Naruto, thank you, thank you so much for saving my daughter. You are the reason she is able to live and breath. You are the reason she was able to go on in life. Their wasn't a day I didn't pray for her to meet you."

"Father what do you-"

"Mr. Hyuga please, get off the floor." Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto" Hiashi looked at him in the eyes. "I wish I could repay you for what you have done for me. I wish I could give back what you lost"

"Its okay, I mean-"

"What's going on here?" Hinata said in a louder tone.

"Hinata, this boy, was the boy who saved you that night"

"Father, you told me I imagined that. You told me-"

"Hinata this boy is the reason you got away that night, but with a great cost" Hinata was confused at first, but then she realized it.

"You parents" She said in a low tone. Before anyone can speak a word, Hinata stormed out the room. She made her way up the stair case and into a room. She opened the door and looked around. The walls were a light lavender color. Their was a bed between the two bedroom windows. The curtains were white, the sheets were white. Their was a dresser with old bottles of perfumes. It looked like the room has not been touched. She closed the door behind her and ran into the bed. She grabbed one of the white fluffy pillows and began to release all emotion she had. She didn't know how to feel. Her father lied to her, her whole life about this boy; making her feel crazy. She was the reason his parents were dead. She didn't know whether to feel guilty or down right angry. She hugged the pillow tight as she shut her eyes. The tears streamed down her face. She was startled as she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the door as she sat up on her old bed.

"Hinata, its me" She didn't know how to face him right now. "Hinata open the door please" She took a deep breath and made her way to the door. As she opened it she couldn't help but feel guilt rush over her.

"Hinata come on, there is nothing to feel upset about"

"I'm the reason your parents are dead" She said in a whisper as she stared past him. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hinata"

"Naruto there is nothing you can say to make me think differently."

"Hinata look at me" He put his finger under her chin and caused her pearl color eyes to look up at him.

"It isn't your fault. My family and I just did what was right. You didn't cause their death okay. They died as hero's, there is nothing more a person would want." He sighed and looked at her with a loving look. "Your father asked us to stay for dinner, I told him we would stay." He saw her take a deep breath.

"You haven't had a dinner with your family in a while. So please." How could she face her father. He has lied to her whole life. What else was he hiding?! She sighed in defeat and made her way back to her bed. Naruto closed the door behind them. He looked around.

"So this was your old room?" He said trying to make conversation. She nodded in response. "It seems that lavender was your favorite color" She nodded once more. Hinata was never the one to give silent answers.

"Hinata-"

"Naruto, how long did you know?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"When did you figure out I was the girl you saved that day?" Naruto stood silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him.

**With Sasuke and Sakura **

Sakura was eating silently. She looked at Sasuke.; he had no form of emotion on his face.

"So I don't work today, what about you?" she attempted a conversation.

"I don't work weekends, so I don't have anything to do." Sakura cleared her throat and took a bite of her toast.

"I guess once I finish eating I'll get dressed and go"

"Why not spend the day with me" Sasuke said in a very chilled voice.

"Uh would this count as a date?" she said in a joking manner.

"No, I just wanna get to know you. I mean don't you wanna make sure I'm not some psycho?" she laughed softly. She smiled.

"Fine, then can I use your shower?" She said holding her breath. She knew for an average person this wouldn't be big deal, but for her it was.

"Sure no problem." He said nonchalantly. She said a small thank you and finished her food. Being with Sasuke was very calming, usually she didn't like the silence, but with him, the silence was his way of speaking. Looks he gave, his gestures would talk for him. And right now, his eyes were showing that he was happy. Though Sakura wouldn't catch it, Sasuke kept throwing glances at her. As she got up from the table she made her way to the bathroom. Sasuke watched her walk away. She had wore his shirts and a pair of his shorts. A regular guy would find a girl in his clothes awkward looking, but on her, it was cute. She went into the small closet Sasuke had gotten the sheets out of and grabbed a towel. Sasuke came up behind her.

"You can borrow another pair of my clothes okay"

"Oh uh thanks" She said. She walked to his room and grabbed a tank top and a pair of his sweat pants. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She decided to put the water on; she began to look at her self in the mirror. She was so nervous. They were going to be spending a whole day together. Last time she checked, only couples stay together in bummy clothes doing nothing all day with each other. She wished she knew where this was going because she was down right nervous. She took a deep breath. She decided to chill out. Sakura just didn't know how to get close to someone after what happened to her. She shook her head. This was the last thing she wanted to think about. She took off the clothes and made her way into the shower. She couldn't help but sometimes think of those horrible times of her life.

20 minutes had pasted until Sasuke heard the water shut off. He was sitting on the couch with a tank top and a pair of sweat pants on. He ran his fingers through his hair. As she walked out Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for copying my outfit" He said as he laughed.

"Shut up! You don't have much of a variety and besides, aren't you going to shower?"

"I showered last night when you were sleeping" She was about to mouth a oh until a sudden realization came upon her.

"You came into the room when I was sleeping?!"

"Relax, I walked in then out. You sleep rather all over the place" Sakura blushed as she stormed towards Sasuke.

"Shut up will you!"

"hn" Sakura curled up on the couch next to him. She put her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, giving her a shape of a small ball.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a few things about your self."

"What? No you go first!" She demanded. He sighed.

"How about we make this fun? Lets play 21 questions shall we?" Sakura was hesitant at first. Their were some things she rather keep to her self. She knew she could lie to him but she felt like that wouldn't be fair. Besides, weren't they both being honest with each other. Even though she was hesitant, she couldn't help but think of some juicy questions to get a new out look on the tall dark and mysterious Uchiha. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay sure, who asks the first question?"

"Hm, you can go first" He said with a smirk. He put one foot on top of his knee and awaited for her question. The way her face changed, it seemed like she had already made a list of "embarrassing" questions to ask. Sasuke awaited for her question with hopes it wasn't anything too crazy. His limitations to his questions would go based on how far her questions goes into her personal life.

"What are you afraid of?" Sakura mentally kicked her self. Out of all the questions she could ask she decided on that.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked her.

"Just answer" She pouted.

"Honestly, I can't think of anything I'm scared of"

"Come on your suppose to be honest!" Sasuke sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I guess the thing I am scared of, is losing my family. As you see, their the only people I have and well, they are the only people I open up to. I think if I was to lose them, I would just shut the world out. I don't think I could of gotten as far in life if it wasn't for them" Sasuke said with a small smile. Sakura blushed. For him to open up to her must mean something, based on his answer, he seemed like the type that only opened up to people he was close with. She was taken out her thoughts as she heard Sasuke clear her throat.

"Okay um, your turn. Ask me something"

" What are you afraid of?"

"That's not fair, you just copied my question"

"Come on, just answer" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Okay um, I am afraid of spiders, roaches, thunder storms and um the dark"

"Damn why so many"

"Reasons that don't concern you, and if I wasn't mistaken it was my turn to ask a question not yours" Sasuke raised a brow at her. He put his hands up as a defense.

"Alright you got it, your turn"

The questions continued till 6 pm. If I wasn't mistaken it was 21 questions not 100 questions. Sasuke and Sakura learned more about each other just from this silly middle school game. As they both answered questions Sasuke realized something. Sakura kept on putting up a wall when questions about sex, relationships or boys in general came up. To be honest, it was ticking him off. He was willing to tell her anything, and in all honesty, Sasuke wanted to have something with her, but he didn't want to build something with her if it involved keeping secrets from each other.

Sakura yawned as she stretched. Her legs were stretched out on the couch, her feet had mystically made their way to Sasuke's lap. He didn't seem to mind since he kept rubbing his hand up and down her leg subconsciously.

"Okay your turn" He said.

"Hm, who was your first?"

"My first?" Sasuke raised his eye brow. He seemed to have twitched, which caused a chuckle out of Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Her name was Karin, Karin Uzamaki"

"Uzamaki, hey isn't that-"

"Yea Naruto's cousin. Well one day, I was what 14, and well I had went to the idiots house to play some video games, and to my luck he wasn't home. Where did he go, I don't know, but little did I know Karin was there. She had always had this, you can say over bearing crush on me. And well, she had mystically had a little bottle of grey goose. How did she get it, I don't know and I don't care. But long story short, one minute we are playing a innocent game of shots and next minute I am laying next to a naked Karin. I honestly do regret it. But you cant change the past. I do still have to avoid her when she visits though." Sakura tried to hold back her laughter. She did find it funny, but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him as well. What a way to lose your virginity.

"Don't get me wrong, when I need a "release"" He said with quotations "I usually head to her. I know I shouldn't but I have to find some sort of peace of mind" He noticed a change in Sakura's face. "But if I was to get in a serious relationship with a girl, I wouldn't do that to her. She would be my main focus, but for now, I have that red headed pain in the ass. I know I shouldn't string her along but, hey."

"Have you never been with other girls?"

"Yea I have, but one night stands. I honestly never tried to make something with a girl. I just always had a mentality that every girl was like Karin." He cleared his throat "Well, until I meet you" He said as he placed his finger under her chin. She looked up at his dark eyes. A blush formed on her face, and she could of sworn she had seen one form on his.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Yea" He said in a low yet seductive voice; which caused chills down Sakura's spine.  
"I-its your turn" Sasuke removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"Have you ever had sex?" Sakura almost chocked on her own spit.

"W-what?!"

"Just answer it"

"Do I have to?"

"Sakura"

"No, I never have…"

"Hm, okay." Sakura looked down in her lap. She was a 25 year old virgin woman.

"Their isn't anything wrong with that" Sasuke said with a smile. "I knew I noticed innocence in you, well on top of the annoyingness and nosiness"

"I mean, I have my reasons you know."

"Hey, I think its nice. Personally, it makes me more attractive to you" Sakura pffted at his statement.  
"What you want to see if you can take it" She huffed "Like everyone else" She mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"My turn" She demanded.

"Are you intending to use me?"

"No, I wouldn't string you along just to hurt you." Sasuke said with a serious look. Sakura was about to talk but was soon cut off.

"What did you mean "Like everyone else" and be specific." Sakura started to move back in forth in her seat. Only a selected few had known this about her. She honestly thought she had grown past it, but it would haunt her every time she felt like she was getting close to a guy. She took a deep breath before talking.

"When I entered my freshman year, a lot of boys and girls would tell me how unique looking I was and how pretty I was. At first I thought they were just being nice. They would ask me questions, you know to get to know me. At first I thought it was just pure innocent fun, but as the semesters would progress, the questions became more nasty and foul. They began to ask me what underclothes I would be wearing, if the drapes matched the carpet" She sniffled. "Honestly, I tried to just let it go past me, but it wouldn't work. I even have my friends beat the shit out of some of the people but they would keep on. They would threaten to hurt my friends if I kept telling them what was going on. And then one day, I had meet this guy, he was a sweet guy really. I had really started to like him in sophomore year. I had gotten to the point of wanting to go out with him. As time progressed, he asked me out. I was honestly so high on this feeling that I didn't see the big picture. He would kiss me and stuff. And one day we were making out, I will admit it got heated but I told him I was uncomfortable. He said okay but then kept going under my shirt, or under my skirt, leaving hickies on me and stuff. Every time I told him I didn't like it, he would apologize and I would take him back. And it would all happen again and I think you can guess that pattern that developed. Then one day, he told me to meet him in the music room, he told me he had something important to tell me. So I went and" Sakura paused. It was at that moment, Sakura's actions made sense.

"When I entered the room, I was greeted by him, he hugged me like he always did, and then it was at that moment my heart sank. I heard the door click behind me. I looked back and saw one of his friends. I questioned why they locked the door, and all he told me was, that he was going to get what he has been waiting for. I began to scream and I tried to leave but his friend knocked me down. Then from like out of no where, a whole bunch of his friends came and they began to pull at my clothes, and hair, kissing me and touching me. I was crying and I kept trying so hard to get away. It was at that moment they threw me on a table. My shirt was opened and my skirt was half way up. I don't think I ever felt so dirty in my life. As they laid me down, his friends had pinned my arms down and spread my legs" She took a deep breath. Sasuke placed a hand over hers.

"Right when their hands started to go up my skirt, the door was kicked open." Sasuke had a from of relief come over him. Sakura began to laugh a little.

"Temari, one of my best friends, had kicked the door down. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry in life. Behind her was my friends Ino, and Tenten. Ino had a bat in one hand and Tenten had a broom in one. Next thing I was picked up and thrown to the side as the girls showed em what scum's they were" She chuckled. "Soon after, the girls had tied them up and wrote in permanent marker on their foreheads, 'I am a rapist' . Hinata had came with the staff minutes after and next thing they are all suspended. Sure we got in a little trouble but everything worked out. But, ever since then, I haven't been able to get close to anyone. I always feel like the person I get close to, is going to hurt me, use me and betray me."

They sat in silence for a while. For some reason, talking to him made her feel somewhat better. She never told anyone that, but being able to open up to him, gave her a new light of things. Maybe their relationship could go somewhere. Who knows.

"Do you, want to watch a movie?" She suggested as Sasuke had a small smile form on his face.

"Sure"

The night progressed, and once the movie came to an end, Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see a sleeping Sakura. He smiled softly. He knew a girl like her should never be hurt. It was after talking to her and getting to know her, that he realized, he had feelings for her; well feelings that were growing anyway. Though they only went on one date and just started to get to know each other, he knew a special person when he saw em. Because of Sakura, Sasuke had to think of a way to keep his secret hidden until he can break it off. Until then, he would have to keep one secret away from Sakura, and that Secret was Karin.

**With Hinata and Naruto **

Naruto stood their in silence. How was he going to answer this. How could he explain to her the reason he lied. He gulped as he looked in to her eyes. Before they can both speak another word, Hanabi's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Naruto! Sister! Come down stairs. Dinner is ready." The both took a deep breath and made their towards the stairs. As they sat down at the table, silence was all that filled the air. Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi and Naruto just began to eat their food. Naruto knew Hinata was mad at him; while her father praised him. Hinata was pissed at her father and he seemed more than oblivious to his feelings.

"Well this is awkward" Hanabi mumbled as she picked at her meat on her plate. Hinata laughed at her little sisters comment.

"Hinata" Hiashi said. Hinata sighed internally and kept picking at her food. She "hn" in response.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Father I rather not talk about this at the dinner table" She said in a stern voice. Naruto looked at her then back at Hiashi. It seemed to surprise Hiashi just as much as him; Hinata was not the one to have attitude. Hanabi giggled softly. The rest of the dinner was in silence.

"Well we will be going father. I will call you, whenever." She said as she began to make her way to the door. She was soon stopped by a hand gabbing the back of her hoodie. She looked back and saw her sister.

"Hanabi, this is my number." She wrote in one a piece paper. "Text or call me whenever. Don't put my name as Hinata or sister in your phone okay? Just put it as I don't know moon or something okay?" Hanabi nodded. She hated watching her sister leave. It hurt just as much as the first time.

"Come back soon"

"I will try to, you know I don't want to put you guys in dan-"

"I know, I love you"

"I love you" She hugged her sister tightly. Hinata was the only womanly figure Hanabi had since their mother passed. As she let go of her father, she put her hoodie on her head. She tucked her hair inside her hoodie and made her way from the front door. Naruto followed behind her. They made their way to her house in silence. As they made their way to her front door, Hinata stopped.

"Naruto I think you should go home"

"W-what? Hinata why are you mad at me?"

"You know exactly why. You lied to me Naruto, something I thought you wouldn't do"

"I-I'm sorry I am I just-"

"You just what? Tell me why you lied to me." Naruto stood silent. She scoffed under her breath. She opened the door and walked in leaving Naruto outside the door. She looked at him, the line between the hallway and her floor separated them. She looked at him with anger and sadness. Naruto didn't know what he could do.

**With Sasuke and Sakura **

Sakura had awaken from her slumber. To her surprise Sasuke wasn't their next to her. She thought maybe he was in the bathroom.

"Sasuke" She said out loud. Their was no response. As she looked around the living room, she saw the door was cracked open. She got off the couch silently and made her way to the cracked opened door. As she got closer she could hear voices. She put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

"Sasuke, listen hear, I don't care, nothing will stand between us" A red head yelled. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Karin what don't you get? I-" Before he could finish talking Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sakura's eyes got wide. She couldn't believe this. She slammed the door and ran into his room. She grabbed all her stuff. As she ran to the door, their Sasuke was, with a red head behind him.

"Seriously Sasuke, This flat chested pinkette?"

"Karin will you shut up!" Sakura kept her head down. "Sakura I-"

"What ever, I'm leaving." Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Sakura please I can explain"

"I cant believe you! You don't think I've heard that before."

"Sakura please"

"Shut up Sasuke"

"I-"

**Hinata and Sakura **

"**I Trusted You"**

Sakura was released from Sasuke's grip. She ran towards the stairs. Sasuke watched her leave.

Hinata closed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto looked at the blank door. He mumbled her name softly. Hinata looked at the clock, it was 10:30 pm.

Tears fell down Sakura face. She made her way down the stairs and into the night.

Tears ran down Hinata's face. Just when they thought they could trust someone; they were proven wrong. What could they do; were they destined to be alone for the rest of their lives?

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best on it. I do apologize for not writing sooner! Let me know your thoughts and please leave me reviews! It really gives me motivation! Talk to you guys soon! **_

_**Fefe D. **_


	8. Every time

**Chapter 8- Every time **

**Here you guys go, it has been way too long and I do apologize about that. Happy new year, Happy holidays, happy everything. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **

Naruto looked at the door. He went to knock, but stopped himself. He knew how much she was lied to, why would he lie to her too. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way to the elevator. As he made his way downstairs, he walked out the building, into the darkness.

Hinata felt guilty for crying, but betrayed for him lying to her. The tears poured from her face. She didn't know how to deal with so many different emotions. Out of every emotion, guilt was the one taking over. She opened the door, to be greeted by a empty hallway. She went to close the door, but was startled when a foot hit the door. She opened the door to see a crying Sakura.

"S-Sakura whats-" She was cut off as Sakura threw herself into Hinata. As she heard Sakura's sobs, she decided to stay quiet and hold her close.

"I trusted him Hinata, I fucking trusted him" Sakura said between sobs. Hinata's eyes watered.

"Me too…" The girls stood close. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Sakura let go of Hinata and wiped her tears.

"What am I doing?" She said as she slapped her cheeks and sniffled. "Why am I crying over a guy like him anyway" She said as she cleared her throat.

"Lets go out!"

"Huh?"

"I need a damn drink and I need to get this shit out of my system."

"Sakura I-"

"Hinata please, Just me and you okay?" Hinata looked at her best friend. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have some clothes you can borrow" Sakura couldn't stop herself from looking at Hinata.  
"Um, Do you have anything that would you know, fit me?" She said as she gestured to her chest. Hinata blushed as she laughed.

"Just come on" They made their way to Hinata's room. After fixing their makeup and going through some clothes, both girls were ready to go. Hinata wore a pair of black leggings, a violet long sleeve sweater with leather boots that went up to her knees. She had her hair up in a pony tail with her bangs in front of her face. She wore a pair of hopped earrings and light makeup.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top, a black hoodie with a pair of black leggings and a pair of red heels. She just needed to feel good. Her hair was straightened and let loose around her face.

"Lets get out of here" Sakura said as they made their way outside. After a short cab ride, they made their way to a small bar. It had dim lighting and was filled with young people alike. The singles, the flirtatious, the couples and of course the heart broken. Sakura and Hinata made their way to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"A beer for me and-"

"Another beer-"

"And six shots of grey goose" The bartender looked at both girls. "Today!" Yelled Sakura. Hinata covered her face. The beers came fast. Sakura grabbed hers and chugged hers down.

"Another one please!" The bartender just nodded. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Gah! I really hate men!"

"But what happened?" Hinata asked as she took a few gulps from her beer.

"I feel so stupid, betrayed!" Sakura yelled as she opened her next beer.

"Sakura, what did he do?" Hinata's eyes became more defensive.

"He didn't hurt me, physically. We had an amazing date last night! He was funny, and charming in his own way" Sakura said as she smiled down at her beer. "I had gotten just a little tipsy" She said as she made a small pinch with her fingers. "He took me to his house, at first I was nervous, for reasons you know. But he told me, his bedroom was towards the back and to choose what ever to sleep in. I asked him where he was sleeping and he told me the couch. I was very skeptical at first, I mean come on, a drunk girl at your house and you aren't going to do anything? But surpassingly, he did nothing. We woke up the next morning, had breakfast, and played a very long game of 21 questions." She took a sip of her beer.

"I honestly opened up to him. I felt at ease with him. He told me about his first time, which was surprisingly with Naruto's cousin, Karin." Hinata twitched a little with Naruto's name. Sakura noticed and decided to revisit that situation once she was done telling her story. "But long story short, after having a fun night, we fell asleep. I woke up to realize Sasuke wasn't next to me. I thought he was in the bathroom, but then noticed the front door cracked open. As I made my way to the door, I heard talking. So me, being my usual nosey self, I listened and looked through the little slit in the door, and there it was!" She banged her fist on the bar.

"Some girl had her damn arms around Sasuke's neck. I just ran to his room, grabbed my shit and just ran out. I just couldn't fathom why that shit happened."

"Did he try to explain himself?" Hinata asked as she gulped down the rest of her beer.

"Yea but screw that! I been hurt too much and toyed with enough to know when someone is lying to me. God! I should of known, he even told me he would fuck her when he wanted." Sakura sighed. She saw her shots in front of her. She grabbed one and gestured Hinata to grab one. Hinata looked at the shot then Sakura. She took a deep breath and wrapped her small fingers around the shot. Sakura grinned at her in response. They both took the shot, which resulted in a loud gasp after. Hinata wasn't a drinker, but hey, she needed to unwind and forget her troubles. She just couldn't deal with all these emotions, not right now.

Sakura laughed as she placed her hand on top of Hinata's. Hinata looked at her.

"Its me and you Hina, against everything. I will always be here for you." Hinata smiled as she blushed lightly.

"Thank you Sakura, same goes for you." Both girls smiled. Hinata thanked god she had a friend like Sakura. The night progressed. Both girls drank till they couldn't drink anymore. The time was 2 a.m., Sakura was resting her head on her hand as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. Her cheeks were red due to her intoxication level. Her eyes were heavy, and she couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Hinawa"

"mm" Was all she said. She had her forehead on the bar as she kept her arms out in front of her. The bar tender came next to them and sighed.

"I think you guys are done for tonight." Sakura put her hand up.

"You don't tell me what to do! I am a grown woman got it!" She said it as she waved her hand in the bartenders face.

"Sorry for her" Hinata mumbled. "W-we just need water and we w-will leave" She said between hiccups. The bartender shook his head and put two cups of water on the bar for them. The girls sat in silence. Both looked deep in thought. They were soon drawn from their thoughts as they head voices behind them.

" I found them!" Said a loud voice.

"Finally" Said a darker voice. The two men made their way to the two girls. As Hinata turned her eyes went wide.

"Shit" She whispered. Sakura didn't glance at the guys once. She grabbed Hinata by the hand and pushed passed both men. Hinata looked back at Naruto and saw the hurt in his eyes. She looked away as tears threatened to fall down her face. The girls were greeted with the cool air of the night as they exited the bar.

"Ass holes, how did they find us" Sakura raged. Hinata stood quiet, trying to fathom the look Naruto gave her. As the girls kept walking, they were greeted by a group of men.

"GET OUT MY WAY!" She yelled as she tried to push past them. She was startled as she was grabbed. Hinata's eyes went wide as she looked at the hoodies these guys wore.

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to punch this freak in the face. The stranger grabbed her hand and twisted it. She yelled in pain. Hinata ran to Sakura and kicked the guy off of her. The guy drew back.

"Who the fuck are these guys" Sakura asked as her back stood against Hinata's.

"No time to explain, you still remember-"

"Of course!" Both girls put their fists up as the men come at them from all over. Hinata scanned all the men. The Hyuga mafia were known for their vision. Their vision was so extraordinary, that people believed they had 360 degree vision. No one ever knew why the Hyuga eyes were so extraordinary, but no one has ever gotten close enough to figure out why. As the men began to run at them, both girls unleashed their inner demons.

One guy aimed to grab Sakura but she punched him right in the gut sending him flying. The next guy punched her in the face, but she brushed it off and smiled. As his fist was on her face, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it with no remorse.

"How you like it huh!?" She yelled as she watched him kneel under her. As he wad under her, she kicked him right across the face, causing his head to hit the concert. Sakura took a glance to make sure Hinata was holding her own.

Hinata had two guys coming at her from both sides. As they came close to her, she crouched as they got close, grabbing them by their ankles and tripping them, causing them to be under her. She kicked one in the face as she turned and kicked the other in the stomach. She heard a scream behind her. She turned to see three men going at Sakura. Hinata ran towards Sakura and grabbed the one coming to her right. She tackled him to the ground. He over powered her and he was now on top punching her pale delicate face repeatedly. She tried block but his strength was to great. Hinata used her free leg and jabbed him in the back with her knee. He was caught off guard, which was enough of an entrance for Hinata. She pushed him off and made her way to Sakura. She grabbed her hand and began to run back towards where they came from. The little fight would only delay those men.

"Hinata" Sakura yelled as they ran. "Who, who were they?" Hinata stood silent as they made their way back to the bar. They were soon face to face with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hinata?!"

"Sakura, what happened"  
"Why does it matter to you!" Sakura yelled. She held onto Hinata's hand and made their way past them. Sakura was startled as she was brought back by a force. Hinata was grabbed by Naruto. She looked at him.

"It was them wasn't it?" The look in her eyes said it all.

"Hinata please talk to me, I never meant to hurt you I-"

"Naruto" She said quietly.

"Hinata…."  
"I need to figure this out"

"Please Hinata can we go home and talk about this, I don't want them to find you" Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a look. She was just as confused as she was.

"Sakura lets go" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and began to walk to his car.

"Like hell I'll go with you"

"We will talk once we are at my place. I wont take no as an answer, so deal with it" Sakura was going to keep protesting, but she was startled as Sasuke grabbed her and placed her over his shoulders.

"P-put me down!" She yelled. He sighed as he made his way to his car. Hinata and Naruto followed behind. All four made their way to Sasuke's car. The girls were put in the back as the guys sat in the front.

"We need to stop at Hinata's so she can get her clothes and what not" Naruto muttered. Hinata was going to protest, but it was late and she did have work in the morning. She decided to go along with his requests. After that pit stop the car ride was silent. They finally reached Naruto's place. Naruto gave Sasuke a pound and left the car.

"text me" Sakura told Hinata as she left the car. She watched both of them make their way into the apartment building.

"Sit in the front"

"I don't want to be next to you" She said as she looked out the window.

"You look like a mess"

"No shit! I just had to deal with four dudes trying to kick my ass"

"Why didn't you run"

"I am a girl but I am no wimp. I can handle myself."

"Obviously" He muttered.

"What's your problem!"  
"What's yours?! You just left and didn't bother to call me, and I find you drunk at some bar, then you come back, all beat up after having some show down with some group of guys. How do I have a problem?"

"Just take me home" She muttered.

"Nope"

"Can you listen to me for once"

"Not until you listen to me" He pulled into a parking spot and got out the car. She sighed as she got out the car. She walked to the entrance of his building. They were silent in the elevator ride. As he opened the door, she stormed in and made her way to the bathroom. She slammed the door and looked at her reflection. She had a blood stain on the side of her mouth, her hair was totaled, her makeup was smirked, the clothes Hinata had lent her were dirty and broken. She sighed.

"Who the fuck were those ass holes"

"Sakura"

"Can you leave me alone"

"Look I left clothes on the bed for you, after you cleaned up meet me in the kitchen." Before she could protest she heard him walk off. She sighed. Their was no way of getting out of this one.

A half a hour later, Sakura exited his bedroom wearing black basketball shorts and his tank top. Her hair dropped at her sides. She walked into the kitchen to see him sitting there with a cup of coffee. He gestured for her to sit in front of him. She took a deep breath and sat in front of him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. She looked to the side as he stared at her. They sat in silence for some time. Sasuke sighed and handed her a ice pack.

"Here" He said. She sighed and placed it on her bruised face. She hissed at the cold.

"Well start explaining"

"Explaining?"

"Yes, explain."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why was that red headed girl all over you and why were you letting happen? Oh and another thing, why lead me on, making me think we could have something, and then do this dumb shit? Well, I'm waiting!"

"Sakura, listen-"

"No you listen!" Sasuke's eye brow twitched. '_didn't she tell me to explain'_ he thought to himself. He decided to let it go and let her speak.

" I opened up to you, I told you things I don't tell just anyone. I really thought our relationship could go somewhere, but I was dead wrong! I thought you would be different, but your just like every other man I have ever met" That was the last straw for Sasuke.

"Oh really? I'm like every other am I? If I was like every other man, I could of took full advantage of you the night you were drunk. I could easily have taken advantage of you when you slept. I could of kept the deal with Karin but guess what I didn't" He slurred at her.

"Wait you-"

"Yes Sakura. She cried, she pleaded and begged. I'm still trying to fight her away, she is a obsessed girl that I should of got rid of long ago. I have my faults and you know what, if you would of looked a little longer, I pushed the damn bitch off of me. She followed me back to the apartment door where you mystically was. I tried explaining my self to you, which for your information, I don't do for nobody. You just wouldn't talk to me!" Sakura stood quiet, she wanted to believe him but she was scared, how could she trust him.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Sakura. When I did all this stuff with Karin, I was single-" He stopped himself.

"What do you mean" Sakura looked down. She had a small blush on her face. What did he mean by that. They were only dating, they weren't together, well she didn't think so.

"You know" He cleared his throat "When you are dating someone, you don't do stuff like this to them you know" She smirked softly.

"Smooth" She whispered.

"Look, believe me or not, I cant change your opinion. But I would never, and I mean never want to hurt you. I told you, in my eyes your innocent and I wouldn't try to take that away from you" Sakura couldn't look at him. She didn't know exactly what to feel. Relieved, upset, or guilty.

"Sasuke, but you do know.."

"Hn?"

"I am a virgin, I cant give you-"

"I can wait, to when ever your ready" Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he died a little inside. He loved sex he did, but he wouldn't push her and he would not hurt her. He would have to go back to the days of internet and lotion.

"Sasuke I-"

"Sakura, that isn't a big deal to me"

" I wont lie, I find that hard to believe" She smirked as she looked at him.

"Your annoying"

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I'm Sorry.."

**With Naruto and Hinata **

Hinata was sitting on the couch staring at her hands in her lap. She had showered and got dressed in one of Naruto's shirt and pajamas pants. He was sitting across from her with his hands folded in front of him. The silence was killing him.

"Will you please talk to me" She stayed quiet as she kept staring at her hands.

"Hinata please…"

"I, I don't know what to say.."

"I'm sorry I lied-"

"Don't apologize to me…I should be the one apologizing. Because of me, your parents" She stopped talking. She felt so much guilt.

"Hinata I told you, it wasn't your fault."

"But I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Because" He took a deep breath as he put a hand thorough his messy blonde hair. "You would do exactly what you are doing right now. Be mad at your father for lying and blame your self for my parents death. This is what I wanted to avoid." She became quiet. How else was she suppose to act. Giddy because she meet her knight in shinning armor?!

"Naruto, I am so sorry.." He remembered the words she told him.

"Hinata, you can trust me. I would never, and I mean never do anything to make you have poor judgment in me, seriously."

"I should of never said that I-"

"You just felt upset, I get it. I wont lie, I was hurt but you had too much going on and you just didn't know how to handle it"

"But it gives me no right to take it out on you"  
"We all make mistakes" Naruto got closer to her and put his finger under her chin. He lifted her snow white face. Her pale angelic face was bruised from those men. He would find them, and he would make them pay. But his only concern was seeing one thing on her face.  
"Come on, I want to see you smile" He said softly. His voice brought shivers down her back. As her moon colored eyes meet with his clear blue sky eyes, she became mesmerized. Naruto looked from her eyes to her lips, trying to figure out what to do.

"N-Naruto.."

"Hinata…"

"I…" He leaned in closer. As she closed her eyes, she was startled by a loud bang. She felt his finger slip. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto face planted into the floor. She began to giggle.

"Are you okay Naruto"

"Ahh yea! Geez, way to ruin a moment" He said as he rubbed his head. He looked up at her and saw her smiling and giggling. His eyes soften as a smile spread across his face.

"That's what I wanted to see.."  
"Hm?"

"Your smile…" A blush displayed itself across her face. She cleared her throat.

"Naruto I wanted to ask you something." Naruto had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hm, what is it Hinata?" He asked. He poured himself a cup of water. She took a deep breath and just yelled it out.

"Can I stay with you for a while.." The room fell silent once more. "I honestly don't think I'll be safe at my house. I mean I will buy food and make sure the house is clean and I'll pay you for letting me stay here and-"

"Hinata you talk to much you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Sure you can stay, I mean I would feel better if you did, including after what happened tonight."

"Oh, I almost forgot.."

"How did you-"

"We aren't weak you know"

"Did you explain who they were to Sakura"  
"She knows…"

"How many were there?"  
"More than five…She took on a couple as did I"

"Father taught you a lot didn't he"

"You can say that."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No"

"And why not?"

"Are you crazy, did you forget who he is? He will go crazy and send out his men and frankly they don't know how to act sometimes. I just want to figure some things out"  
"Like?"

"Who exactly they are, who is involved with them, and how they keep finding me!?"

"I never thought about that…"

"How do they know where I am at certain times, I just cant fathom it" He saw her getting upset and stressed,

"As long as your with me, no one will get to you. I will pick you up from work and bring you to work-"

"Naruto you don't have to do that. Our schedules sometimes never match."

"Hinata"

"Trust me, I will be okay, if I need you I will have your number on speed dial. I don't want to feel anymore guilty than I already do" Naruto sighed as he made his way to his bedroom. She followed behind him. She never really questioned where they would be sleeping. As she entered the room she saw him open a closet. He took out a pillow and blanket. He began to walk out the room.

"So am I sleeping on the couch?" She questioned. She thought it was only fair since it was his house.

"No way, I am sleeping on the couch, your stay here"

"No please, sleep in your bed, I'll stay in the living room"  
"Hinata I wouldn't do that to you"

"Well I couldn't do that to you" He looked at her and sighed.

"Look, I am only a few steps away, I want you to be comfortable okay?" He walked to the living room. She stood in the middle of the room. It was nice, simple but spacious. His room was a tan color, with a king size bed. He had orange and red sheets. As she looked around he couldn't help but spot something on the bed. She walked to the bed and saw it was a hat. She picked it up and couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her.

"Hinata I-" His sentence was cut short when he saw Hinata holding his sleeping hat he had since he was a child. He ran to her and grabbed it away from her. She looked up at him as she smiled.

"I-its not mine"

"Oh really now?" She raised an eye brow.

"I-I mean I-"

"I like it, its adorable" She blushed softly as she looked up at him. He took a deep breath before he smiled at her.

"I think your adorable" She blushed immediately. He liked to be the reason why she blushed.

"I have to be at work in the morning" She said softly. She spread her fingers cross the bed sheets.

"I'll drive you since I have to be at work in the morning as well."

"O-okay"

"We will go get your things afterwards" Hinata nodded in response. They stood in silence for a second.

"Well goodnight"

"Good night Naruto" He left the room. She took a deep breath and made her way to his bed. She picked up the sheets and slipped her small body into them. As she was surrounded by the fluffy covers, she couldn't help but feel so lonely. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot; she just couldn't. She couldn't shake the weird feeling she had, knowing Naruto was down the hall. She sat up in the bed and sighed.

'_What am I going to do…Maybe I should of went home, maybe I shouldn't have come..' _Hinata mentally battled with her self. As she came to a conclusion she got off the bed and made her way to the door. As she opened the door she was startled to see Naruto in front of her door.

"I-its not what it looks like I was just um-" He knew this looked bad and he didn't know how to explain it to her without sounding like a complete liar. As Naruto questioned her self Hinata opened her mouth and spoke.

"Do you mind sleeping with me…"She looked up at him with a crimson blush on her face.

"W-what?!"

"N-no sex, just sleep with me, please..I-"

"No need to explain your self" Naruto said with a blush on his face. He grabbed her arm and made his way to the bed. She was surprised by his actions. Naruto put her in bed, and laid next to her. As she turned, she saw Naruto's sky blue eyes staring at her.

"Better?" He asked with his big goofy grin.

"Yes" She said in a whisper. She messed with her fingers under the blanket.

"Good night Hinata"

"Good night" She watched him close his eyes. She did the same and turned to her other side. As she turned, her navy blue hair tickled Naruto's nose. As he took in her scent he smiled.

'_Lavender…_' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. As Hinata began to fall asleep, she was startled by a hand touching her side. As she picked up the blanket, she saw it was Naruto's hand. She turned over and saw the blonde was knocked out. She watched his he took steady breaths. Hinata cursed the blonde hairs that fell from his head and covered his perfect face. She picked up her hand and moved the hair from his face. Without realizing, she ended up moving closer to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Their was something about him that made her feel so at peace.

"Thank you" She whispered softly. It was at that moment she did the unthinkable; she got closer to his face and kissed his lips softly. She knew it was weird to steal a kiss, but she knew she couldn't thank him properly if he was awake. With the feeling of satisfaction, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. As her breaths became steady, Naruto opened one eye and looked down at her. He smirked as he realized what Hinata just did. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and snuggled his face into her hair.

Their breaths became steady, and they both feel into a deep sleep.

**-5:30 A.M-**

"mmmm" she mumbled. As she opened her eyes she saw the time. "5:30...let me get up.." As she tried to move, she was pulled back by a force. She looked down and saw Naruto's arms tightly around her waist.

"Naruto" She said softly.

"mmm…Five more minutes"

"Naruto I-" She was cut off as she felt a twitch touch her backside. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed.

"W-What is that?" She asked nervously.

"I was having a very good dream" It twitched again, tapping her backside.

"Naruto…" Naruto finally opened his eyes and realized the situation.

"Hinata? What are you-" He was cut off when he felt himself twitch in a certain area "Holy shit I-" He let go of her and placed his hands around his….part. He got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Hinata watched as he ran. She just couldn't fathom the situation that unfolded in front of her.

She sat in bed with her hands folded in her lap. Naruto came from the bathroom scratching the back of his head.

"Ahh…Sorry I um really had to um pee.."  
"Its fine" She said in a low voice.

"I hope I didn't upset you or-"

"No no…but I would like to know one thing"  
"What is it?" He asked as he began taking his clothes out the closet.

"What were you dreaming about, that caused, you know, that?" Naruto began to cough.

"Ahh would you look at the time, Hinata don't you have to be at work soon!" She began to laugh at the flustered Naruto.

"Don't laugh at me!" He yelled as he pouted like a five year old child.

"Hurry up" She said as she got up from the bed and began to brush her hair. Hinata smiled softly to herself. He didn't know exactly what her feelings were telling her, but being with Naruto, gave her peace of mind. She began to really question; would she take the risk and be with him? But then she remembered, his life could be in danger if anyone was to find out they were going out. She shook her head and continued to get ready for work.

"Don't forget to text me when you get out okay?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Okay, and don't forget to-"

"Naruto, I am going to be fine. Please, don't worry so much" She smiled softly at him. Naruto placed his hands on hers.

"I'm sorry, I just-"  
"I will be waiting for you when I finish work" She smiled. "Have a good day" She took her hand from under his and exited the car. She closed the door and made her way to the store. Naruto watched as she was greeted by Kiba and made her way safely into the store. Naruto smirked and put his car into drive. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw hooded figure. He gasped. He turned his head and saw nothing there. He began to drive off.

"Okay, she gets out at 3:00 pm." He set his watch and made his way to work. He just couldn't shake this eerie feeling he had.

"Maybe I should get there a little earlier today." He said to himself.

Hinata was tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Hinata"  
"Yea Kiba?"

"How is everything with that guy?"

"With Naruto?"

"Yea?"  
"Well" She said softly as she blushed. She grabbed her hat and put her pony tail through the whole. "Everything has been good" Her mind flashed back to the attacks, and how he was there for each one. "He is always helping me when I need it the most" She brought the apron above her head and slid it onto her body.

"You really like him, don't ya?"

"You can say that" She bit her lip softly as she tied her apron behind her back.

"Come on, lets get the store open" Kiba said as he walked to the front of the store and unlocked the doors.

"Lets have a good day!" Hinata said happily as she began to put pastries on a tray. Kiba smiled at her happiness.

The hours clocked by, their were lines here and there, but surpassingly it was very quiet. Hinata looked at the time. It as 12:45 but it looked as if it was 5. The sky was so dark and gloomy.

"Kiba, is it suppose to rain today?" Hinata asked as she turned to her manager.

"I think so, they said a hurricane was going to hit our area. If that's the case there is no point to keeping the shop open."

"Your right" Hinata said. She grabbed her phone to text Naruto. Once she sent the text she closed her phone. The door flung open and she looked up.

"Welcome to-" She was cut off when she looked at the person who walked in the store. Her phone fell from her hands.

**With Naruto **

Naruto looked out the window of his office, the rain started to pour. He looked down at his phone, waiting for an answer from Hinata.

"She usually doesn't take this long to answer" Since he left her today, he has had this weird feeling. As Sasuke walked into his office, Naruto grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be back"

"Where are you off to?"

"Going to check on Hinata"

"Heads up, there is a hurricane coming, we are closing early."  
"Even better, I'll call you later. Make sure the employees head home" Before he set his last step out his office he looked back.

"Keep Sakura with you until the Hurricane is over"  
"Hn? Why?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

"I think she would like the company, including after what happened to them the other night"

"Good point" With that Naruto made his way out of the office and onto the roads. He felt it, he knew something was very, very wrong.

"Please let me be wrong" Naruto begged. His heart was beating fast, his face was getting hot. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

**With Hinata**

"H-how can I help you" Hinata said to the hooded man.

"Yes, I am looking for a certain heiress. She is a Hyuga, her first name is Hinata" Hinata backed up and kicked her phone into the back room. Kiba looked down and saw her phone on the floor. Kiba grabbed the phone from the floor and came out the back room.

"Hinata why is your phone-" He was cut off as the hooded man shot Kiba in the shoulder. "Kiba!"

"Now, you can make this simple and just come along with me."

"What do you want from me!?"

"You damn well know, we tried when you were younger, but some blonde headed brat managed to save you. If I am correct, you are dating the kid now. You know, if you make this any harder than it has to be, I can guarantee you, you will lose him, for good." The thought of this brought Hinata to tears.

"Fuck! Hinata-"

"Kiba, shh" She said softly. She waved her hand behind her back.

"Leave everyone alone."

"If that's what you want" Hinata took her hat and apron off and began to make her way towards the hooded man. As she walked to him, little did he realize, she grabbed a knife from the counter. She held it close behind her back.

"That's a good little girl" As she made her way to him, Naruto barged through the door.  
"Hinata!" As the hooded man turned, Hinata took the chance and stabbed the man in his side. The guy screamed in pain. It was at that moment everything went in slow motion. A couple more hooded people barged through the windows and began to attack. One hooded figure ran towards the man on the floor.

"NAGATO!" As the figure ran the hood fell off, and revealed short blue hair. It was a woman. She looked at Naruto and grabbed the gun from her side. As I went to stop her, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

"NARUTOO!" One shot, after another, after another punctured his body. At that moment I lost it, I forced my self of the grips of the men and made my way to the woman. I kicked her down and grabbed the gun on the floor. I went to shoot her but was stopped by another figure. I elbowed him in the gut and pointed the gun at him. As I was about to shoot, I heard a boom. I watched the man in front of me fall. His hood fell off and I was able to see his red hair. He was so pale, and he had the oddest eyes, but at that moment my vision blurred. The gun fell from my hands. I looked down and saw the blood stain on my shirt.

"I…was shot" I said softly.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. The last thing I remember was sirens in the distance. Will they save him…

**As you know it took my very long to write this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Again I do apologize for my absence. Let me know what you think!**

_**Fefe D.**_


	9. Happiness at Last

**Here you guys go! Here is the ending you been waiting for! I really hope you guys like it. Welp, enjoy!**

**(Also the POV has changed, sorry!)**

**Chapter 9- Happiness at last **

_Boop… Boop…Boop_

What is that sound? I looked above me and saw a very bright light.

"Is this heaven?" I said in a raspy voice. How many days have passed? I went to get up, but the pain in my stomach was terrible. I looked out the window and saw the rain and wind.

"Are we still in the middle of the hurricane?" I asked my self.

"Hinata?" Who is that? "Hinata.." I heard sniffles. I looked to my side and saw a pale set of hands in a lap.

"Sakura?" I said softly.

"Y-Your awake!" I went to get up but she put me down. "You cant get up to much. You were" She sniffled once more. "You were shot. They put you through surgery right away. They were able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding that had occurred. Hinata, it was a 50/50 chance that you would come out of that room."  
"Did you do the surgery?"

"No, I would have been hysterical. I had to wait outside like a normal patient." She laughed softly. "The girls have been worried sick about you. Ino has been crying, Tenten has been keeping Neji together."

"Did you tell him I'm okay?"

"Yes I called him. Hinata.."

"Where is Naruto?" I asked. When it got silent, my heart dropped. "Sakura where is Naruto?" I began to try to get up.

"You can reopen your wound!"  
"Help me" I said. She grabbed me carefully and had me sit up. "Sakura, where is Kiba? Where is Naruto?"

"Kiba is okay, he is in another hospital room. He was worried sick about you."

"And Naruto.."

"He is in ICU…" The tears fell from my eyes. I didn't even realize it until its soft touch tickled my pale cheeks.

"Will he be okay?"  
"We are trying all we can, he was thankfully not shot in the kidney or ay vital organs, but he experienced a lot of eternal bleeding. His lungs are okay, but body is in a very traumatic state, we don't know when or if he will wake up" It was those words that sucked the life out of me.

"Their must be something you can do!"

"Hinata please, when he is ready to wake up, he will wake up. We cant rush that."

"I want to see him" I watched as Sakura got up from the chair. She grabbed a wheel chair and put it next to my bed. She helped me up slowly. It hurt so much to move, but I needed to see him. As we made our ways through the halls, the smell of bleach and plastic stained my nostrils. I looked at every room until I saw his name.

"Uzamaki Naruto" I said softly. She wheeled my into the room and my heart stopped. All these machines. I grabbed his hand and felt how cold it was. This wasn't the Naruto I knew. The Naruto Knew was always so lively, so happy, so warm. I looked up at him. His face had a mask on, his hair was a mess, his skin didn't glow.

"Naruto." I prayed he would respond, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. I put his hand to my face. This was all of my fault. The tears began to stream down my face.

"Please, please wake up" I begged him. I Kissed his hand.

"I need you, I need you to wake up" I couldn't hold it, the thought of not having in my life killed me. My heart ached for him.

"Hinata, you need your rest"

"No, I need to stay by his side"

"Please, listen to me" Sakura grabbed my wheel chair and we she backed up to go to the doorway. I looked at him. I saw his chest going up and down. I looked at the heart monitor. I put my hands in my lap and looked down. The walk back to my room was silent. Sakura helped me back into the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"I just want to be left alone.." I didn't bother to look up at her. She nodded in response and walked out. The door opened again. I looked and saw it was Kiba. He was being wheeled in.

"Kiba!"

"Hey Hina!"

"Where are you-?"

"This is my room too. They just had me doing some physical therapy. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I been worried sick about you."

"How is your arm?"

"My arm is the least of worries at this point"

What do you-"

"When I shot that red headed bastard, another one of those ass holes came and shot me in the legs."

"Kiba I-"

"Don't say it. I'll be fine, with some therapy I will be back on my feet!" I looked down. Why did I put all the people I cared about in danger.

"Hinata, it isn't your fault." I stood silent. "Just stay positive, and get better, for Naruto's sake." I frowned. The image on him in that room would forever haunt me.

"I mean not all is bad. I have a personal nurse, she is beautiful" I smiled softly.

"Who?"

"Nurse Yamanaka" He said jokingly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yea when she found out about what happened, she came to see you and well I was here and I called her over, we started talking and well you know."  
"I'm happy for you.."

"Yea, but she did ask if my penis still worked, I told her nothing will ever shut it down!" I shook my head.

"Spare me Kiba. I said to him. He kept talking, trying to keep my mind off of the outcomes that had occurred. The time went by, Ino had came by, so do Neji, Tenten, Sasuke , and Temari. When everyone left it was 9, I turned off my light and closed by eyes.

"Good night Hinata"

"Good night Kiba…" I said softly. The tears fell once more, and I began to sniffle.

"Stay strong for him Hinata…" Was all Kiba said as he turned over and fell asleep.

"Strong.." I said to myself.

Days went by, and Naruto still hadn't woken up. I was soon discharged from the hospital. I had changed the locks and security systems on my apartment. Neji, as well as all my friends began to stay over a lot more. No one wanted me to stay alone, but I began to feel it was not only to protect me from the rest of the members of the gang. I honestly feel like they were protecting me from my self. Those days turned into weeks and before I knew it a months had went by. It was February. I didn't bother to celebrate Christmas, New Years, My birthday, nothing. I got out of my bed and made my way to the living room. I looked out the window and saw the snow fall. I usually loved the snow, but right now, nothing made my happy.

Nothing has ever been the same since that faithful day. They never caught the remainder of the people. That bitch who shot Naruto was till out and about, as well three other men. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. As I made my way to the door I looked at the mirror on my wall. My hair was much longer, my face was snow white. My eyes always puffy and red. I never bothered with how I looked after what happened. The one man I cared about wasn't going to see me anyway. I looked through the peep hole. Their was no one there. I knew better than anyone, not to open the door. I grabbed a near by knife and kept it close to me. I wasn't going to call anyway, I had finally gotten the house to my self. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Another knock was heard. I grabbed the knife tightly and opened the door. I was greeted by a scream.

"Hinata!" I looked up and saw it was Neji.

"Sorry" I said as I placed the knife on the counter. I closed and locked the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata"  
"Hn"  
"Go get ready?"

"Why?"

"We are going to see Hiashi"

"Why?"  
"We are going to find the rest of these people and give them what they deserve..the Hyuga way"

I was usually against my families "business", but enough is enough. I nodded in response and made my way to the room. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black sweater and a pair of black snow boots. I tied my hair up and put the hood up. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and threw them on. As I walked out the room I nodded at Neji.

"Lets go"

After 30 minutes we had made in to the Hyuga estate. We walked to the front door and awaited for the door to open. As the door opened I was shocked by the man standing in front of me.

"Father, what happened?" I asked worried. Hanabi would always open the door when she saw it was me. He didn't talk. His eyes glared at the ground.

"Dad, where is Hanabi.."

"They got her. They fucking got her" That was all it took for me to crack. I was going to find these people and make them pay for the trouble they put my and my family through.

"Dad take me upstairs and show me everything you got." Neji walked in behind me and we made our way to my fathers office. He cleared his throat.

"As you know, we have been tracing these mother fuckers for years. Ever since they got your mother. Thanks to you, two are dead, but there is three more. We luckily have gotten a good amount of help from an ex member."

"Ex member?" I said confused. And then their he was.

"Uchiha…Sasuke's older brother"

"Hello Ms. Hyuga"

"What are you-"

"As you know, when I resigned, they came after Sasuke and my family. I know Sasuke blames me for the shit that happened, so I been in the dark, helping the Hyuga's find these bastards."

"I know we have done messed up things, but kids, families, we don't touch. that's a misconception people have."

"What?"

"We work behind the cops, I mean we have some that go crazy and do what they aren't suppose to. Because of those men, we have a bad rep. But we cant blow our cover. We have been with cops trying to figure out how to catch these bastards. Which has lead to really fucked up things to happen" I couldn't fathom it. This is the truth and yet, the they let the name fall to shit, just to protect these people. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think about this.

"What do you got?"

"They could be in one of three places. Here, here and here" Itachi pointed to a old factory, a vacant part of the woods, and an old apartment building. We believe they are here" He pointed to the old factory. "Because they have unlimited amounts of weapons."  
"So we will go there"

"Hinata now-"

"I am not waiting. If I have to check all three of these places I will. But I will not rest until I give them what they deserve." My father nodded as he went under his desk and took out two pistols.

"These are for you and Neji" He handed him a pistol and shot gun. "This is for you, protect her with your life"

"I understand." Itachi, Neji and I walked out the room and made our way through a passage to lead us outside. I didn't know what I was getting into , but I knew it was for the good. I would be the ones to catch them, once and for all.

The darkness of the night surrounded us. We had finally made it to the warehouse. My back stood firm on the wall behind me. I saw a man with a hoodie. Without a second thought I shot. He feel to the floor. We ran in. Itachi looked at the bottom floor and Neji went upstairs.

"Where is she?"  
"Which She?" The man snarled at me. "Your sister, or the one who killed your boyfriend" I pointed the gun under his chin.

"Tell me right now" He looked at the gun under his chin. "If you want to live you will tell me" Before the man could talk, Itachi began to put a ring of gasoline around us.  
"If you don't tell me, you will burn alive in this damn factory, and so will all your precious weapons." Itachi said to the man.

"Heh Itachi.." The mans hoodie fell. He was blue skin and shark looking skin.

"Kisame"

"Would you really do this to a old friend."

"Try me"

"Building, they are at the building" Before I could say anything else, a gun shot was heard. I let go of the man and watched him fall to the ground.

"He is lying"

"How do you-"  
"He was my partner, he is a master mind at lying. Shit, he even earned my trust. Come on." Neji was standing outside the door, I stood next to him and watched Itachi put the building to a blaze. We walked away from the sight and made our way to the next location. What seemed like hours, went by. We heard talking and it was at that moment we got on guard.

"Let me go!"

"Hanabi" I whispered.

"Now, where should we begin hm?" The blue haired woman was circling my sister. Before we could go in, a pair of hands grabbed me, I looked up and saw red hair.

"Hey sweetie" He said to me, I spit in his face. I stomped on his foot, before he could scream, a gun shot was heard. I looked in front of me and saw Itachi. The man fell to the ground. I heard a pair of footsteps coming our way. Before I knew 1,2,3 shots were heard. I looked around me saw Itachi and Neji. I nodded at them and barged into the room where my sister was tied to a chair.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" She told me. She scanned me with her piercing eyes.

"I don't think we've had proper introductions. My name is Konan, Yahiko's fiancé. Well I was before you stabbed him!" She turned away from my sister and walked towards me. '

"Now tell me, what is it like to see, the person you love most, have the life sucked out of em?" She put a finger to her mouth. "Oh wait, I remember how that feels!"

"Let my sister go!"

"Why should I?"  
"She has nothing to do with-" I was cut off as she began to talk.

"You know, before you killed him, it was about money and what not, but now, its much more than that. You may have killed him, and the rest of my family, but once I kill you, I will be the happiest woman in the world." It was at that moment, everything began to slow down. I saw her coming at me, but I already knew where she planned on hitting me, I jumped back and watched her carefully. I don't understand how I was seeing this, but who am I to ask questions. She looked at me confused but grabbed a knife and came at me. I jumped back but it was to slow. She sliced my arm but I was okay. My fist met with her face. As she threw a hit and I threw a hit, Itachi and Neji were going to get my sister. She turned and saw what they were doing. She grabbed the fun and aimed it at Neji. My eyes grew wide as I jumped on her. Thankfully the bullet shot up and a piece of ceiling fell. I threw the gun across the room. She pushed me off and went on top of me. One hit, two hits, one punch after another collided with my face. I tried to block them, but it was to hard. Once I saw my sister, Itachi and Neji were out the room I kicked her off and grabbed her by her collar.

"Just kill me!"

"No!"

"WHY!?"

"I don't kill people, and besides, I should let you live with the misery of knowing, that your fiancé is never coming back" At that moment I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw she stabbed me. Before I collapsed Police came. As I feel to the ground I heard foot steps coming in. I watched as they grabbed her. I smiled. They were gone, they were all gone. I everything blurred Neji came to my side.

"Hinata!" I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"Hinata! Wake up! Naruto, he woke up" He said with tears. A smile formed upon my lips.

"Thank god…" I said before I pasted out.

_Boop…Boop..Boop_

Their goes that sound again. I sighed. Again with my stomach becoming injured. Was I in the same hospital? I tried to get up, but I felt a pair of hands touch me. I looked to the side; my eyes grew wide.

"N-Naruto…" He smiled at me. I saw him in the wheel chair and got nervous.

"I can walk…they are just making sure I don't fall or anything" My eyes watered. I couldn't help it, pain or not, I threw my self to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. God How much I missed him. I began to sob into him.

"I told you, I wont leave you" He said with his usual goofyness.

"I am so sorry…" I said over and over. I don't think I could ever shake that guilt off my shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata" I didn't say anything. "I should of protected you like I-"  
"Naruto no, it wasn't your fault, none of this was" I told him. As he held me close he whispered to me.

"I know everything" I looked up at him. What did he mean by everything.

"What do you know?"  
"The business your family really has, who the people were, who killed whom, and who saved your sister. I also know who went on a kill bill status." I laughed at his terms. "Your crazy" he smiled at me.

"I…"

"I love that about you, your so crazy…" My face became red. He kissed my cheek. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I love you so much" I said as kissed him once more. No one can ever take him away again, I will never let anybody take him away from me again.

**Time went on,** after a week he was discharged. I moved into his place, and my job was relocated closer to Naruto's job. Naruto and I have been dating for a couple of months now, Sasuke and Sakura are still beating around the bush about their relationship. Poor Sasuke must be backed up. Kiba and Ino have been dating and well, they are a very loud couple, to say the least. Oh, and did I mention, Neji and Tenten are engaged! I am so happy for my cousin . Temari and Shikamaru are engaged as well! Neji and I have became involved with our family once again. But we explained to my father that we wouldn't be joining the force, and he seemed well, relieved by it. My sister has been through therapy, due to everything that happened, but she is okay. She actually has a boyfriend now, which means my father isn't all that happy. I could honestly say, I am very happy right now. Everything was perfect, well until I got a knock at 3 am.

I opened my tired eyes.  
"I got it" I told him. He turned over once again and kept on sleeping. I walked out the room, down the hall to the door. I looked through the pep hole and saw it was Sakura. I opened the door and looked at her.

"Sakura whats wrong?"  
"I think I'm ready!"

"To?"

"Do you know, that, with Sasuke!"  
"So you come to my house at 3 am to tell me this?"  
"What should I do!?"

"Just do it"

"You sure?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"  
"Okay! But how do I lead to it"

"Watch a movie or something, it will happen, just spend the night at his house tomorrow…"

"Okay, I guess I'll go now…sorry" I watched as Sakura walked down the hall and into the elevator. I shook my head and closed the door. I was startled as strong arms wrapped around my body.

"What was that?"

"It was Sakura"

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, she finally thinks its time to do it with Sasuke"

"Oh, okay. He has been grouchy recently since he hasn't gotten any" I laughed.

"You do know my birthday is almost here right" I was confused at first, Until I realized what he meant. I turned around and saw the look he was giving me.

"Are you ready?" I kissed him softly and smiled. I didn't have to say anything. He grabbed me and brought me to our bedroom. I think you guys know what happened!

I was sitting in the café, awaiting for my friends. I sighed as I played with my cell phone. As I scrolled through the apps, I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Ino, Tenten, Temari and Ino walking in. I smiled as they joined me at the table.

"Sakura spit it out" Ino said as she looked at her best friend. I looked at her and awaited her response.

"How was it"

"Ahhh…ahhh…amazing…" She said as she melted into her seat. He was so gentle…soo…wonderful"

"Are you happy?" Temari asked her

"Yes…."

"Oh are we still on for Saturday?'  
"Saturday? Oh!" Ino yelled.

"Us going to the club right?" I said to them. They all looked at me weird.

"Yea! We are meeting at your house!" Tenten said happily.

"So what are we wearing" Ino said as we all rolled our eyes.

**Saturday Night**

"Are you girls ready!" The guys yelled from the living room.

"Hold up!" Ino yelled from the bedroom. Kiba sighed as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"These girls are troublesome." Shikamaru said as he drank a cup of whiskey.

"Sorry for the wait" I said as exited the room. My eyes meet with Naruto and I smiled. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a orange under shirt and black opened button down. My heart melted. I watched as his eyes scanned me. I had a purple turtle neck with black skinny jeans and black leather boots. My hair was messy and flowed down my back. Ino walked out with a dark blue sweater on and black leggings. She wore a pair of blue heels with her signature pony tail. She went up to Kiba and smirked. Kiba had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black polo. Sakura walked out with a pink sweater dress, white stockings and pink boots. Sasuke wore his black jeans and red button down. The love they had for each other was amazing. Lastly, Tenten walked out with a red Chinese style shirt and black baggy pants. Her hair was out and the smile on Neji's face was priceless. He was wearing black jeans and a white polo. I loved seeing them together, and honestly it was a miracle she got him to go out. We made our way out the door and on our way to the club.

As we entered the club, the energy was over whelming. Ino grabbed Kiba and began to dance with him. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and went off somewhere, I have no idea what they were going to do. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari went to the bar. As I went to talk to Naruto, I saw he disappeared.

"Naruto?"  
"I looked around, but I couldn't spot his sun colored hair anywhere. I was startled when Ino and Tenten came from behind me.

"Hey where did the guys go"

"I don't know" Before I could talk, the music stopped. I looked at the stage and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.

"What the?"

Music began to play.

"Hinata are you ready" Naruto said to me. I looked at him confused.

(Bruno Mars- Locked out of heaven)

"1..2...1 2 3

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night" I began to blush. Was he really singing this..here..

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long"

"Yeah Yeah" But then the music stopped and the song changed. I looked up at him with tears, I knew this song. It was at that moment, everything clicked.

(Bruno Mars- Marry you)

"It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you" The blush on my face grew. My heart was beating so fast, I didn't think I could contain my self

"Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl

Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready" He jumped down from the stage and ran to me. I watched as he fell to one knee and took a box out of his pocket.

"Hinata…" My eyes watered. Was he really going to..

"This is where we meet, in the middle of the dance floor. It was the night your lavender eyes meet with my blue ones. It was the night that I fell for a complete stranger. I didn't know anything about you, but all I knew was that you felt the same way I did about you. Hinata…" He grabbed my hand.

"We been through so much this past year , but not one thing changed my love for you. So Hinata, will you give me the honor…" He opened the box and revealed a white gold diamond ring.

"Will you marry me" Without a second thought, I jumped on him and kissed him. As I broke the kiss I looked in his eyes,

"I would love to marry you!"

Scratch what I said earlier, this was the most happiest time of my life.

**So what do you guys think! I wanted to finish it, and make Hinata a super bad ass! Please guys, review, send me PMS, I do take request! It was fun and I really hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you guys, and stay tuned for more!**

_**Fefe D. **_


End file.
